Promised Rematch
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: Instead of being cut down by his own attack, Frieza survives but is exhausted. The planet is about to explode and Frieza decides he must help Goku escape to finish the fight later. In a pod, on his way to Earth, he crashes and needs the help - of a woman.
1. Prologue

This is a small project I'm hoping will be the test to see if I've gotten any better in the last 3 years. Yes, I will update my other stories (after I check them and make the needed changes) If anybody has any questions or feels like chatting please feel free to send me a message as you like! ^^

For the story, this is going to be a What-if (I'm going to try and keep it that way xD) scenario and if you have any concerns or critiques about how ti's made go ahead and message me or review it. I'll message you my reasons or the change if it's highly needed. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or anything it owns (yeah, it pwns things xD) so just give it to Akira Toriyama!

* * *

**Rematch?  
**_By Zaya Ayame_

"Monkey, please, I would hate to see you get chopped into pieces; I'd keep running if I were you!"

A dark chuckle, followed by the 'Zmm' of its owners attack cut into the air of the dying planet known as Namek. Explosions wracked its crust, pieces of rubble and lava mixing lethally and in the mix of this were two fighters; one of light and the other of dark, each displaying their own power and wit in a battle of death. The blonde fighter with teal eyes was muscular, medium height and merciless in his evasion of the other's disc of energy. The other fighter, truly strange, was of alien origin. Its muscular body dripping with masculinity gave hint of its maleness. He was pale like a sheet; circular patterns ambushing his body on his shoulder, shins, forearms, his chest and the top his head. His bloody-endowed eyes glinted with amusement as his black lips stretched into an entertained grin.

Just as the disc was about to dice the pale one's enemy, the blonde warrior vanished. Displeased, the alien frowned and recalled its attack to his hand. His gaze turned to meet the blonde fighter's eyes as he sat on a rock.

"You're really starting to piss me off, you know that?" The alien growled menacingly, though his voice was no louder than a soft statement.

"You're a fool, Frieza; taking this as only a game when the planet could explode any minute." The 'monkey' glared at his opponent.

"You're pretty ballsy to call the Great Lord Frieza a fool. Maybe we should raise the stakes!" As the words left his mouth, he materialized another disc and threw them both at the blonde fighter.

"As you wish, Frieza . . . "The blonde fighter disappeared again, reappearing some way back and avoiding two of his attacks. "-you fool."

Seconds seemed like hours to the warlord of the universe but he couldn't have been more content to try and slice his rival. Never, in all his life, had he been so challenged by another being that he would enjoy every second. The battle was exhilarating, but the real fun was the kill; the **victory**!

"Oh come on; not this routine again! Can't you try something different?" Just as the words left his mouth, the saiyan released a small volley, enough to disrupt the dirt at the alien's feet, to confuse his attack. Caught off guard, Frieza jumped up, away from his attack. "Lucky shot-!"

"Up here, Frieza!" He could only look up for a second before stars and blackness invaded his vision for a few precious seconds and even then, he feared, it was enough to catch him completely off guard. He suffered a beating and was smashed back into the ground.

"Ugh!" Blood rushed up to his throat and he merely spat it out and glared up at the enraging saiyan. "Heh, that won't happen again . . . "He jumped into the air, toward the fool, and was planning his next attack before his opponent screamed at him to move. Adrenaline pumping his body, he disappeared just barely out of the way of his own attack, a gash on his cheek the only evidence of his evasion before he stared at the discs as they went by. "Too close."

"Not for me!" His world turned black once more as he was hit with a surprise attack, unable to regain his composure before he was once again eating dirt. He got up slowly, feeling his body for injury and assessing that he only had three broken ribs, a shattered nose and collar, and fractured knee; nothing too serious. More than angered, he turned to the saiyan and narrowed his eyes on him.

"You can't seem to get it, can you? You won't win!" Snarling the last word, he rushed at Goku. Just as he was about to shove his fist down the cursed monkey's throat, he was separated by a large explosion of lava nearly melting his skin off his bones. He was barely able to get out of the way; he couldn't survive the lava at his energy. Rationality returning to him, he surveyed the planet and cursed, confusing Goku but he soon caught on.

"Frieza, the planet will explode in a few seconds, won't it?" The alien glared at the saiyan with hatred in his eyes before he nodded begrudgingly. Goku snorted, "I'm leaving; we can finish this some other time!"

The pale alien's eyes widened. "You would leave? Pathetic monkey, you can't just abandon this planet! There are no ships usable to escape." He grinned. "I can escape though, poor you." Goku snorted.

"I'll find a way off; you worry about yourself!" Turning away, he took to the air.

Just as Frieza was about to stop Goku from escaping, another explosion nearly seared the prince's face off. Enraged that he could not fight with the planet in disrepair, he took off after the saiyan.

"Monkey!"

Goku flinched and looked behind him before he saw Frieza blast past him. "Huh?"

"Follow me!" Confused at Frieza's command, Goku cautiously followed, eyeing the alien's actions as he caught up with him. "Shut up, first and don't say anything." Frieza interrupted him as he was about to ask his intensions. "I can't kill you with my hands if the planet takes you first. I won't survive if I am still on this planet since my energy is so low." Passing his ship, he landed on the ground, avoiding a piece of rubble as it whizzed past him. He walked toward a small saiyan space ship.

"Frieza how did you-?"

"The Ginyu Force didn't just pop out of my ass, monkey!" Goku blinked, glancing at the pod. Frieza's eyes twitched impatiently. "Get. In. The damn. Pod!"

"Frieza, you realize that you're-Argh!" He held his jaw painfully, glaring at Frieza. He didn't expect a punch that strong!

"I said don't speak, primate." Frieza's glare said enough. It hurt him enough to help his enemy escape. "There are four more, now leave." He turned and blasted off to find the others. Goku stared at him as he left before he glanced at the pod and jumped inside. He only had a few seconds to plot a course back to Earth!

Meanwhile, the lord of the universe landed next another and sighed, relaxing his body to reduce his size. When he shrunk, a grunt escaped him as he fell to his knees from fatigue. Damn, he hadn't counted being this tired; he had to work fast! Getting into the pod, he fell against the padding and his hands worked the controls. As he planned the course, his fingers slipped when the pod shook. This made him plot a course to Earth instead of his home planet. He cursed, unable to change the course.

"This is just great . . . "He could barely keep his eyes opened and the pod blasted straight where he _didn't_ want to go till he healed. It would be a long ride, he figured, so he hooked himself up to the life support and closed his eyes. _When I get there, I'll simply kill his friends and frenzy him. He'll be so angry he won't be able to focus and I'll kill him once and for all._ With a small chuckle and grin, he fell into the realm of darkness.

- - - - - - - - -

"King Kai, I still can't believe it!"

"_Neither can I Goku! He must have a plan to kill you or he truly was desperate enough to let you leave so he could kill you later._"

Goku sat in his pod, unable to close his eyes and rest, thinking about what Frieza was thinking when he let him go. Was he changing? It was start, if he was! He wouldn't be able to know until he got to Earth. That's where he guessed Frieza would want to continue. Was he injured too, though? He wanted to rest or heal up before starting over again, right? Questions raced inside Goku's head and he yawned before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

The chapter will be up, hopfully by tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^^


	2. Why Me?

Man, thanks for the reviews ya'll! Those really helped my resolve to get this story in quicker! I apologize for any and all typos that I might have made (It's 11:45 P.M overe here xD) and I would like any and all criticism you'd like to offer. ^^ Once again, if you have any questions/concerns or if you wanna chat, please don't hesitate to send me a message and hollah at me! ^^ I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Why me?**  
_By Zaya Ayame_

"Shit, shit, **shit**! This just had to happen, **now**!"

Tapered hands rushed over a small control panel, hurried with an urgency that spoke 'dangerous'. Sweat beaded on the Frieza's brow as he rushed to direct the pod through a meteor shower that was on the way to Earth. If he had his ship, he could have avoided the dangers a 'straight shot' would have entailed. Surveying his ship, three small meteors had damaged his control function slightly, meaning he wouldn't be able to deviate from his course even if he wanted to. Unfortunately, that also meant that he would have trouble getting to Earth because the ship would have to substitute its inactive steering to compensate for the lack flexibility the ship had.

"My ass is saved thanks to Ship Commandeering; a class _Cooler_ fucking recommended." He glanced at the fuel supply on the ship's HUD Display; it was plentiful at least. ". . . He can kiss my ass."

"_Sensors have detected electrical nebulas ten light-years ahead; navigation control cannot steer from entry of anomaly_."

"Oh, shit."

"_A recommended plan of evasion is encouraged. Sir_?"

". . . Divert power from life-support."

"_Aye sir, diverting power from life-support to navigation_."

"You destroy a planet and your luck is disintegrated like that earthling boy, Kril-on, or whatever his name is."

"_Diverted power is not enough to avoid three out of fifteen nebula storms; there is an 80% percent chance of entry_."

"God dammit!" His tail lashed against the ship's internal hull weakly; he was losing energy if he couldn't make a dent in the ship. "I guess I'll have to endure for the time being; fuck!"

"_Profanity is unnecessary, Sir_."

"Go to hell! I'm Lord Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe! I can fucking curse as I damn well please!"

"_Profanity is unnecessary, Sir_."

With a frustrated sigh, Frieza slid down the cushion of the seat, tired from navigating through the meteors and now dreading the electrical storm he would soon enter.

"This probably could have been avoided if I had just killed that damned monkey . . . "Thinking over his actions on Namek, Frieza closed his eyes and sighed. "I could have won." His fist clenched in distain. "I could have killed him." Gradually, his body began to tremble, be it out of barely contained rage or silently contained sobs of humiliation, he recollected the unspoken defeat he suffered by not killing the damned ape when he had the chance. Unnoticed by himself, he clenched his fists so tightly that they bled and dripped into his lap, gathering into a small puddle before falling down the surface into slow streams.

"_Commencing entry into one of three impending electrical storms; standby, please._"

Quickly, Frieza's eyes snapped open and he looked up slightly out the window of his pod at the colorful storms that floated ahead of his pod. He couldn't look away, mesmerized by the bright swirls coming closer. Only after a violent jolt of the entry did he close his eyes, nearly bashing his head into the hull. He held onto arm rests of the seat and cursed that these pods weren't built with safety restraints. Fifteen minutes into the storm, he noticed that the shifting stopped. With a shaky sigh he closed his eyes in relief.

"One down . . . two more to go . . . oh fuck." He moaned.

"_Entry into the second nebula commencing; standby, please_." Frieza's anger flared in his desperation and fear.

"Shut up, I know that!"

"_Profanity is unnecessary, Sir_."

"But I didn't-Ugh! **Never mind**!"

"_Profanity is_-"

"**Shut the hell up**!"

His nerves frayed, he noticed with a gut-wrenching feeling that the pod seemed to speed up. Did the pods go this fast? He never studied the statistics of the pods' limits. Looking at the speedometer his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he saw that the pod was travelling at 200 light-years per second. That would crush him flat if he landed at that speed!

"_Pod entering third and final storm, sir_."

There was another, ugh! He had almost forgotten about that one. He held onto the seat with dear life, never before threatened like this. This wasn't a battle; fuck, it wasn't even a scuffle! If this didn't turn out well, he would die a humiliating death, crushed in landing. He only hoped his ship could hold out when he met the surface or his body at the least. A few seconds passed like hours and he could feel the gravity pushing against his body. Seeing the fuel icon on the HUD blink, he raised his hand to turn it on and resupply the tank with back-ups from the reserves.

Huh? Why couldn't he move his hand? What the hell?

"Oh no . . . "Attempting to move his hand once more, nothing budged. His eyes widened in fear.

He couldn't move.

"Fuck!"

He was blasting towards the surface of Earth at lethal crashing speeds, his ship was slowly being torn a part, he couldn't move and now – his ship was going to run out of fuel before they even got there.

No fuel meant no breaks; no breaks meant no slowing down; and no slowing down means:

He resisted the urge to make a childishly comical exploding sound-effect; now was not the time to act like a child!

"Ok, time to move!" He concentrated his energy through out his body and maximized his body to transform into his fully-powered self. He forgot one detail, though.

Now he was too big to even move his arm toward the controls! He let out a frustrated moan and returned to his at-eased form. What to do - what to do?

"My telekinesis!" He whispered softly, as if he went through an almost silent epiphany. Staring at the button, he pushed his mind to press the button. He waited and, with a relieved sigh, he saw the meter go up and closed his eyes once more. "Another crisis avoided; fuck, I deserve to rule the damn universe."

"_Entering the proximity of Earth, stand by please._"

"Damn you!"

"_Profanity is unnecessary, Sir_."

For once in ten years, Frieza felt like shriveling up and bawling his eyes out. Attempting to clear his chaotic mind, he used his telekinesis to engage the magnetic breaks. He had to use all of his strength to stay in his seat before he was almost jettisoned from his pod when the gravity reduced dramatically. His eyes scanned the planet before him and he stared at it with awe.

It was beautiful. He could see the green patches where there was sure to be trees and easily habitable places to live. How many of the inhabitance was there; millions or billions? His sight-seeing was cut short by a jerk and the computer's voice as he knew he was entering Earth's atmosphere.

"_Entering Earth's atmosphere, please stand by for landing and enjoy your stay on Earth._"

He glared at the window and his eye twitched. _Note to self: Change landing salutations!_ Preparing for his landing, he tensed his muscles and clenched his teeth with a frown.

"_Warning; anomaly occurring in the propulsion drive!_"

"What?" Immediately, his body felt a stronger pressure as the gravity heightened tremendously and he stared at the window in horror as all he could see was red fire engulfing him. The alarms went off in the ship as he was seconds away from impact. In those few seconds, everything seemed to slowly go silent, peaceful and Frieza truly feared his future in those seconds. He closed his eyes, soon his body was being overcome by a hot surge and then the feeling of tumbling through a planet's core before he lost consciousness.

Landing complete.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry. The exam isn't going anywhere!"

A brunette with blonde streaks laughed over the phone, a pencil in one hand and a paper in the over, studying for her exam. She glanced at her watch, her eyes widening above her slightly freckled cheeks. She bid a quick goodbye to her mother who had called to see how she was doing and hung her phone up. "Crap!"

"Dude, Sin, get out here! You promised to take us to McDonalds today!"

"Hold onto your damn dick, Damien!"

"I am, oh, trust me I am."

Sin scrunched her face in disgust at the mental image. "Ew, just ew, Damien." She hurried to her armoire and took out a slightly tinted red long-sleeve shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Her hip-hugger jeans were pulled up slightly, a sigh leaving her lips. "I hate it when they show my panties." She mumbled to herself.

"I can hear you!" Another voice shouted, different from Damien's.

"Jo, shut up!"

Jo, a woman two years older than Sin, was a lesbian at heart but loved the curves of a muscled man. In other words, she was bi. Damien, on the other hand, was a true-blue gay. He liked men, period. He had his own tastes though, and it showed when he walked and talked. How they met, though, was a very weird and random occurrence, no thanks to a visit to Victoria's Secret on Valentine's Day.

"Finally!" Jo exclaimed, smirking at Sin as she closed the door to her apartment. With a playful glare, Sin turned and beckoned the others to follow.

"You guys are lucky, today. I just got paid big-time with some awesome lay-time." Jo and Damien looked at each other and began to snicker. Jo started.

"'Big-time' and 'Lay-time' means-"

"-She gonna have someone smexy man-meat over tonight!" Damien finished with a gay-like purr.

She stopped, turning to her friends with a tint of red and shook her head. "Guys-!"

"You know you'll like it."

"Just as much as I'm sure we would." Jo sneered at her friend, her eye brows nudging up and down suggestively.

Shaking her head, Sin walked out of the apartment building embarrassed. She hoped nobody saw her blushing furiously. She loved hot guys and just the thought of it seemed . . . stimulating. She was surprised her friends were hormone-prone so early in the afternoon. Was it a sign? Oh, she hoped not. She called a cab from the side of the street and was relieved one came within a few minutes. She got inside, her friends following suit.

"Where to, miss?"

"To the far-side of town, McDonalds."

"The best one in the city, eh? Good choice. Name?"

"Selina Sin."

"Alrighty, miss." When the cab began moving, Selina glanced out at the window. She usually took her friends out to McDonalds on Fridays because she cared about them and they did so much for her. She'd be rude not to. It wasn't even much to ask, either. Jo and Damien leaned forward to look Selina in the face and then glanced at each other. Comically, they pointed to each other and each shook their head, beckoning them other to do what they were planning.

Damien glared at Jo, being persuaded to be the one to bother Sin, and nudged her in the shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" Turning to Damien she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks." The cab stopped. "Come on, we're here, ya bums!" She declared enthusiastically. Jo and Damien exchanged looks of concern before they both shrugged and got out. Sin waved at the cab as it left and walked inside, following her friends. She stopped when she got in, though, as she saw the amount of people that just happened to choose _this_ McDonalds to eat at.

"Whoa, it's like we entered an endangered whale reserve . . . "Damien muttered softly. Jo snorted, trying not to laugh.

"That's mean, D!"

"Well what else would you describe these people as?" He argued playfully.

"They're more like . . . bears."

"Bears; Jo, have you ever _seen_ a bear up close?"

"Yes, at the Zoo!"

"Domesticated bears!"

"Guys-!" Sin interrupted, glaring at them both. Jo and Damien looked up and saw that half of the restaurant was looking at them with classic 'wtf' expressions. Damien blinked and looked down, scratching the back of his head and Jo smiled with a tint of pink in her face as she waved her hands dismissively.

"Sorry, don't mind us; just a married couple here."

"Married couple?! Jo, have you honestly lost your mind?!"

"Shut up, you're being loud again!"

"Oh my god, guys!"

Jo and Damien looked at her at the same time with apologetic faces and spoke at the same time 'Ah, sorry Sin!'

Getting in line and getting the food was like a silent war between Damien and Jo with Selina being the referee. When they finally sat down, Selina could breathe easily knowing that they could all look out at the window in the wilderness of Omaha's great Fontenelle Forest. The city was working on making it a hiking and nature preserve for kids to go and look around but so far they couldn't get the lease from the owner of the acres. Apparently, he was next in a line of Quapaw Chiefs. He would be damned to let the city take his land, in other words.

"So, anyone wanna go hiking?"

"Jo, we can't; at least not until we get some equipment. There's bears in there, remember?" Selina stressed.

"There are bears in here, too."

"Jo!"

"Fine, fine; but don't come crying to me when the city gets the land and we can't go in the forest anymore. Besides, I don't see what you're afraid anyway; you could kick those bear's asses with your kick-boxing!"

"You know I haven't gone to a good kick-boxing class in **at least** three years."

"So why don't you go?"

Selina was about to argue but paused, looking out the window. Damien stopped eating and looked at Selina before glancing at Jo. He mouthed, 'You're turn', before Jo stuck her tongue out at him and spoke.

"Look, Sin, you've got to get over your Dad's death. He was Ex-military and he was caught off guard by **three Grizzly Bears**! Even a trained soldier can't go up against those odds unarmed."

"He wasn't unarmed-"

"Sin; a machete and a torch aren't arms for battle against grizzly bears!" Jo defended.

Selina stopped and looked down. After a moment of silence, she nodded. "You're right, sorry guys . . . "

"No, stop that!"

Selina looked up, confused. "Huh?"

"That moping; stop it!" Jo commanded. "That's the second step to 'getting over it'. Stop feeling sad about it, Sin. You're dad wouldn't want to constantly be sad over his memory, would he?"

Selina stared at Jo with an expression of understanding and nodded with a soft smile. "You're right . . . "She stumbled over her sentences when Jo raised a brow at her. "O-Oh, no; you're right, guys! I'm totally over it now! Heh, my dad is fine where he is now; no pain now and I think he gets honorable discharge too!" Damien smiled and raised a brow at her before bursting into giggles and shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's probably got some cool ass gun up there too in heaven to play with."

"Damien; guns in heaven?" Jo inquired.

"What? He served our country, he's gotta have leeway in heaven to at least deserve that! You know how much he'd bring guns home for Sin to look at. I remember when I actually fired one those babies-!"

"-right through mom's Japanese vase and you had to pick it all up; every piece! Oh, I remember!" Selina laughed, remembering her mom's expression when she saw the vase. "God, that was funny!"

"I was grounded! Funny? I think not!"

Jo looked at her watch and nearly screamed. "Hey, love to chat about breaking your mom's stuff but I've got a date with Christi from school."

"Again? I thought you guys broke up two weeks ago!"

"We did; but the fires of love never burned brighter this week! Maybe I'll make it to second base tonight, eh, eh?" She flirtatiously sneered at Selina. With a smile, Selina cover her ears and closed her eyes.

"The image; it burns!" Damien chuckled and got up after Jo and went outside. Selina stayed behind to gather the trash and throw it away. When she went outside, a cab was already waiting and Jo beckoned her to hurry up. Running to the cab, Selina paused and remembered something. Jo blinked and narrowed her eyes at Selina questionably.

"Hey, didn't you come with your purse?" Then it hit her.

"Oh shit!" Turning, Selina looked inside the restaurant on her table and found that her purse wasn't there. Had she put it in the seat? She turned to Jo and Damien getting out of the car. "You guys go on ahead of me; I'll catch up later, k?"

"You sure you don't want us to stay?" Jo asked, concerned.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I don't want you to keep Christi waiting; you know how she gets!" Jo swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do; Damn! I'll catch you later, then! Good luck!" Selina nodded and waved them off and Damien and Jo closed the doors and the cab took off. Selina turned back to the restaurant and walked inside, looking around to find her purse. When she couldn't find it, she thought the next reasonable thing: A worker must have taken it to get the ID and call the owner to get it back. She went to the desk and called for a worker.

"I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a purse at that table?" The worker looked past her at the table and nodded.

"Yeah, a man came and took it up. He went in the direction of the forest, though. Was it yours, miss?"

Selina closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Yeah, it is; shit." The worker smirked.

"I know how that is; got my purse taken two weeks ago at this same restaurant. I'm amazed I still work at this place." Selina gave her a sympathetic smile before waving goodbye and running out. She walked to the direction of the forest and swallowed fearfully. She continued to walk while muttering to herself.

"First I nearly forget to take my friends to McDonalds, then I get them mad at me for getting sad about my dad, I get my purse stolen, and now I have to go into the forest where my dad died and where my purse is. This day couldn't get fucking better. . . "

"Lady, don't fucking move."

Selina paused, feeling the barrel of a gun on her back as a rough voice commanded her to hand over her money. Fuck; what now?

"You caught me too late; someone already stole my purse and now I'm looking for them!" She hissed, peeved that this day could, indeed, get shittier then it already was.

"Lying isn't going to get your ass out of this."

"Damn it, look!" She turned around, pulling out her empty pockets for him to see. "I'm fucking broke now!" She held her hand to the bridge of her nose, stressed more than ever. The man sighed and put away his gun.

"Shit, lady; get your damn act together!" She glared at the man.

"Fuck you, I didn't cause all this!"

"Well, you ain't exactly keeping up with your shit."

She threw up her hands. "Shut the hell up!" Turning away, she walked to the forest. "I'm gonna get my goddamn purse back and when I come back I'm gonna kick your ass with it!" She yelled, her voice becoming louder with every step as she walked past a tree. Turning away, the man smirked and shook his head.

"Crazy broad . . . nice ass though." He mumbled as he looked for a new victim. Ten minutes into walking, a violent shudder of the ground made him nearly lose his footing and fall to the ground. Scared shitless, he turned and looked toward the forest, where the sound originated from. "Holy fuck . . . ?"

Where Selina was, she couldn't help but scream when the explosion (or whatever it was) shook her off her feet and made her fall on her hands and knees. All she saw was a fast cloud of dust travelling at her when she looked up. Quickly, she turned away and closed her eyes. "Crap, what the hell?" After a moment of waiting for the dust to settle, she opened her eyes and looked around. In the distance, she could see what looked like smoke and narrowed her eyes to look closer at it.

"God damn!" Selina jumped when she heard another voice near her and turned to find a guy that had a fallen over and was nearly crushed by a tree. On instinct, she ran over to him, concerned for his being. When she made it over to him, her eyes looked to assess if anything was broken or not. After a few moments of looking him over, she found he was only pinned. The man looked up at her and scoffed.

"Well, shit; saved by the woman I robbed."

She looked up at him. "What?"

He pointed over to his left. She followed the direction with her eyes and they widened when she saw her Gucci Designer Purse. She scowled at him and he laughed.

"Hey, I'll trade ya back your purse and what's inside it if you get this tree off me." He offered.

Selina's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Bastard . . . "

"Aww, that hurts." He chuckled as she stepped over the tree and got her hands underneath it. Attempting to lift it, her hands got seven seconds before they slipped off the bark of the tree and she fell backwards. He laughed. "That was graceful."

"Fuck. Off." She snarled at him, trying to get off her ass to try again. She got into position again and, with another attempt, fell back on her ass. This time his laugh was louder and it was really starting to piss her off.

"Instead of laughing your ass off, how about helping me lift the tree off of you before a bear decides to eat us both? I can run; you're easy prey." Immediately, he stopped laughing and scoffed.

"Fine." She got back into position and did a count down to three and, after the count of one; she (with his help) was able to push the tree off of him. She caught her breath and reached for her purse as he got up. As if on cue, a hand came around and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides before she could get the purse in her hands. With a chuckle, he held her as she squirmed. "You are just so prone to danger, you know that?"

"Let me fucking go."

"I will when you stop struggling and agree to give me your purse."

"We had a deal."

"It expired two seconds after you agreed to it."

"Damn bastard!"

"Didn't you already call me that?"

"You're twice as fucking charming." She hissed.

He grinned. "If I wasn't going to rob you, I'd ask you on a date."

"Get a goddamn life, you asshole."

"Hey, are you curious to see what happened over there?" Selina stopped and glared at him, surprised that he changed the subject so quickly.

"What? Why?" He sighed.

"I want to know what happened. Don't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll take you with me anyway so it's just a question of interest," She sighed in exasperation. This day was just a fucking roller coaster.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious." She grumbled.

"Good, let's go." Releasing her quickly, her walked over to her purse and picked it up. She rubbed her arms and followed him as he looked at her, a foot on the tree he was pinned under before. It wasn't long till they both came to a clearing and they stared in awe and curiosity at the large scar in the middle of the forest that seemed to stretch on for miles in one direction and stopped just fifty feet from where they were. They broke into a run, closing the distance between whatever landed quickly. As they came to the large dirt-cover mound, Selina simply stared at it.

"What do you think it could have been?"

"We'll find out." He declared, walking to the mound and beginning to dig the dirt from it. She looked around, unsure if there were bears around or not and walked next to him, helping him dig. After a few minutes of digging, the man hit something metal and stopped. Curious, Selina stopped too and look at it. "A rock?"

"No . . . "Selina muttered, catching the man's attention. "It was something metal. It's not a meteor either."

"Well, lady, what do you think it is?"

"A ship . . ." He stared at her incredulously.

". . . You think it's a fucking ship?" She glared at him.

"Got any other bright explanations, oh-curious-one?" He snorted and looked at the mound again. Almost a second after he looked at it, the dirt began to shift and move toward them. Selina jumped backwards, scared out of her wits while the man simply stepped back a couple feet. When the dirt seemed to stop shifting, it appeared to be a door that had opened. He glared at her and she seemed to flash him an 'I-told-you-so' smile. Shaking his head, he looked at the smoke coming from the inside of the ship and looked closer. He could see sparks, giving Selina's theory more concrete evidence.

"The fuck-?"

Faster than Selina could process, a red beam seemed to burst from the smoking hole and pierce right through the man's chest. He staggered, looking towards her with a surprised expression before closing his eyes in pain and tossing her the purse he took and falling over. She didn't catch it, her body too paralyzed with fear and surprise, and it fell past her; forgotten. She ran towards him and knelt by his side, looking at the smoking hole in his chest, not even the width of a pencil. It had pierced straight through his heart with pin-point precision and that intensified the fear of what shot him.

He looked at her from lidded eyes and smirked. "Revenge is a bitch, right?" She looked at his face.

"You asshole-"She muttered. "-you're not supposed to talk like you're gonna die."

"Yeah, j-just deserts, lady; you got your b-bag, I got my p-punishment." He coughed. "I better get a d-damn ticket to heaven for . . . this." He whispered his last word before he fell still. She stared at him before closing her eyes and looking away. When she turned around, a gasp escaped her throat as she stared at the ship, or rather what came out of it.

On her ass, she looked up at the strange creature before her that, she assumed, came out of the ship. He glared at her through one bloody eye, the other closed with a scar down the top of it and he simply stared at her. She glanced at his body and took in his critically battered and bloody cuts and gashes marring muscled pale skin. Amethyst patches looking like they were about to crack and a strange appendage she guessed was a tail behind lay motionless. Her eyes met his one glaring eye and she dared to stand up just a little to get closer.

"W-who are-?" Before she could finish her sentence, his body began to sway and he fell forward. She jumped back as his body hit the ground with a sickening 'thump' and he soon lay motionless like his own tail. Her body trembled as she looked at him, curious and freaked out. She moved closer, her curiosity playing in full-force today (much more than usual) and she wished to touch the unknown alien.

Her hand shook more violently as it came closer and closer to the being's body and as soon as her fingers grazed its skin, she pulled it back like it was fire. Steeling herself, she closed her eyes and clenched her fist in a visual 'I'm ready' fashion and she reached down again. Instead of pulling back, she kept her hand on his skin and moved it over to feel its texture.

It was smooth, but solid. She couldn't push against it and figured the being was all muscle. Feeling brave, she stepped closer until she right next to him and knelt at his body. Now both of her hands were on it, feeling its muscles and skin. She assumed once more that it was male, given the muscles, and reminded herself to identify it as a 'he'. When she seemed satisfied from feeling his back, she looked down at his bum and raised a brow.

For an alien, he didn't have a bad ass. It was muscled and had that interesting tail above it which she wanted to touch. Moving her hand toward it, she poked it and nearly fell backwards in fright when the alien twitched. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming and settled for trembling.

_I shouldn't fucking be here!!_ She thought to herself over and over again chaotically. In the distance, she could hear the soft sound of sirens and instantly freaked. "Fuck!" She muttered. The sound of her voice made the creature moan in what sounded like pain and she felt her heart dip in dread at the realization of his situation.

This creature wouldn't last long against the police if they dubbed him a dangerous creature and if he was taken in she had no doubt that they'd torture him to see what they find out about his race. Either way, this screamed only one solution:

Get him out of here!

"Oh my god . . . "She muttered, holding her face in her hands. "Why . . . why did I come here?" With an inhalation of breath, and the sound of the sirens coming closer, she got close to his side and tried to flip him over. She used her weight to push him over and when she was successful, she stared at the deep cuts and bruises in his chest with wide eyes. "Dear god, you look horrible." She whispered. She received a cough in return. Licking her lips in preparation, she went to her purse and picked it up putting it on her shoulder before going behind his head and lifting him up by his shoulders, struggling to get her hands under his armpits. When she got a firm grasp on him, she began to quickly shuffle backwards and turn to the forest where came in from.

Time after time, she slipped, fell, and had to start over on holding onto him before she had to take a breath. She had no idea where she was going to go or even where she could put this guy! When she sat down on a tree to rest, she noticed he was motionless and went to check his vitals. She wasn't sure what his physiology was but if it was any similar to a human she felt a weak pulse on his neck. She had to work harder and think smarter. She looked in the direction of the town she lived in and thought for a moment. If the police were parked in front of the forest, it meant she couldn't go back the way she came in. She could only go farther east toward the city.

She held her face in frustration, stressed that now she had to save this strange alien for no apparent reason. She rubbed her forehead and glanced at the male being.

"I hope you're fucking alive." She wished, getting up and grabbing him again. Shuffling once again, she resolved to drag him to the east side of the town (since her apartment was on the edge of town) so she could slip in through the back door. She just hoped she could get there in time before the police tried to place a search warrant on the entire forest and search it up and down.

Hours passed and she could feel the perspiration on her back, dripping down disgustingly. When she finally made it back to the building that had her apartment, she had to sit down and rest in the dark. It was cold, tonight; it usually was. Even if she was perspiring, that didn't stop the chance of catching a cold and putting her weekend out of commission.

Not that this occurrence didn't solidify that chance.

"Fuck . . . "She cursed, wanting to burst into tears. She didn't whine so much when it came to being dirty, sweaty and stinky but she was just beyond gross now; she felt like it too. Turning back to her taken-hostage alien, she picked him back up and continued to get him into the building. It was good thing she didn't forget her purse; it had her card inside it. Swiping the card and getting inside, she looked around.

Graveyard, so far; just a little bit more dragging and she'd have him there. She was on the higher decks so she didn't need to worry about burglars getting in her window easily. They'd either have to ninjas or skilled climbers. When she reached the stairs, her resolve started to crumble.

Oh, her muscles would ache!

"Damn fucking alien . . . "She was already pissed at this being even if it wasn't his fault. Picking him up, she opted to grab him around the waist from behind and keep her head beside his head to see where she was going. It was awkward, though, to have her cheek-to-cheek with a being she had never seen until three, no, about four-

She sighed. She didn't even know what _time_ it was!

When she had successfully dragged him up to her floor, she felt like falling down and taking a nap right then and there, but there was still so much to take care of. Her door was right next to the stairs, luckily or unluckily (however you would think it to be). When she got inside, the first thing she did was to put him down and go to her bed. She was about to take the sheets off before she paused.

If she got the mattress bloody, there would be hell to pay when cleaning services came by. She held her face in both hands and gave a deep sigh. He was stressing her out so fucking much! After a few seconds of silence, she turned and walked toward him; her composure half-gained. When she knelt down next to him to pick him up, her heart almost popped out of her chest when his hand took her wrist with near-lightning speed and he pulled her close to him. Her eyes were wide in fear and she trembled as his dark eyes bore into hers with hatred.

"What the hell . . . do you t-think you're d-doing?" He hissed, his voice shaking from not talking for a while. Was his throat injured too? She hurried for an answer to his question but couldn't get a word out before he slowly lifted himself up with one hand and sat down, pulling her closer to demand an answer. His grip seemed to tighten as well when Selina winced in pain. It was enough to force an answer from her.

"I-I was helping y-you."

That was all she could get out? Fuck, she was toast! His glare never wavered from its hatred and he only snorted when she was still trembling.

"Why?"

"You're hurt." She was surprised she could speak clearer now.

He stared at her for a few seconds longer before releasing her. "I don't need you t-touching me."

Ok, that comment wasn't necessary! Her fear turned to anger as she glared at him.

"Hey, I'm the one that dragged you here; I should take care of you now that I'm here already!" She defended herself. "Besides, the least you could say is 'thanks'!"

"Did I ask you to bring me here, human?" He snarled his fist clenching.

"That doesn't matter now; the shape you're in, you'll die!" She declared, waving over his physical status. "Let me help you; I'm already in this anyway." She said the last part softly, still peeved she had come this far and done all this at her own expense. She could tell in his gaze that he was highly against her help but saw his eye twitch and knew that he had no choice.

" . . . I'll accept your help for now." She gave a sigh of relief and reached for his shoulder, about to pull him forward to set him on the bed before he caught her by the arm and jerked her forward to get in her face with another snarl. "However-"He hissed in her face."-if you try anything against my life, I **will** end yours in the slowest and most painful manner." He whispered his threats so they held the tone like a sword.

Even as their faces were centimeters apart, she couldn't help but tremble at his words and nod shakily.

"I-I understand."

* * *

The next chapter will take a little time because I've got studying and stuff to do for tests and this weeks going to be 'crunch time' but worry not for I will have the next chapter up ASAP, Promise! ^^ Love ya'll and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. My Fault?

Hey guys, here's the chapter ya'll have been waiting for! I'm surprised I got this out! xD I don't have much to say but please give me some critique since this is my test as a writer. I hope to be an author someday soon too!  
Anyway, please enjoy ^^

* * *

My Fault?  
By Zaya Ayame

It seemed like minutes passed before Frieza's hand released her arm and she slunk backwards, staring at him in shock and fear. His glare never wavered as he leaned back against her door, wincing as he did so when the cuts in his back burned. She started to look down on the floor, too freaked out to look him in the face. When she tried to get up, her legs wouldn't respond and she still refused to look at him to see if he noticed her struggling.

It didn't work very well.

"You're so easily scared, human; it's amazing you can still stand to be in my presence and not feel tempted to bow at my feet."

She took in a gradual breath of air, thoroughly getting pissed at his comments. One thing she hated was losing:

Anything.

"I am **not** scared." She stated clearly, her voice low but loud enough for him to hear. He seemed to disregard her statement.

"Really-?" He sounded amused, his voice taking an up-beat yet sarcastic tone. "-I honestly wouldn't have thought you'd be the brave type; oh, how I am proven wrong." He gushed semi-dramatically. His tone was starting to grate on her nerves and before she knew it, she was in his face, her frown was the evidence that she was pissed.

"You're this close to be thrown off a balcony." She hissed, taking one of his arms around her neck and pulling him to his feet. To escape an argument, she changed the subject. "I've changed my mind of what to do with you." He glanced at her from his position, a scowl on his lips though his eyes shown interest.

"Throwing me off a balcony won't damage me too much, you know."

She sighed. "No, you id-"She stopped mid-sentence, thinking over her words quickly "No, I'm going to give you a bath." He shrunk away from her like she asked him to marry her.

"You?! Bathing with me?!" He exclaimed, definitely not 'ok' with a co-ed bath. She defended herself, eager to get her point clear.

"No, I'll sit on the side! I can't take a bath with you, anyway." She grumbled the last part as though remembering a sore fact. "We wouldn't fit; the tub is too small." At this, Frieza burst into laughter.

"Too small?! Hah, in my kingdom I could bathe with twenty women in my 'tub'." He spoke tub mockingly, wanting to antagonize her vocabulary. This, unfortunately for him, wasn't caught due to her surprise.

"Twenty women, you're bluffing?! Not even five women would want to bathe with you at the same time." She muttered the last part accidentally, not wanting to insult him but feeling the usual urge to burst out her opinion. This bought a bruise on her arm as he squeezed until she squeaked for him to stop painfully.

"Never insult me again!" he yelled, his voice just an octave too high for her liking. Who _was_ this guy? She frowned when they got to the tub and felt the urge to just throw him in, turn on the shower to cold and leave him to suffer. She gently set him down, careful to avoid scrapping his injuries against something. When she reached across him to turn on the tub water, she couldn't help but ask herself why she was even here and taking care of this rude being. She felt so out of place and what he had told her about 'bathing with women' made her think he was of royalty or something; maybe a Prince.

"Watch your hands, woman!" He barked the order, growling as she moved over to grab a bar of lavender-scented soap and grazed over his chest with her arm. She gave him a glare that spoke 'Get over it!'

"Listen,-"She began, feeling peeved about the entire evening. "-I'm going to be washing your 'entire' body, so don't get upset about me touching you anymore!" She raved, putting the soap on the 'scratchy pad' and lathered it up as the water soaked him up to his sides. She leaned over to start, only to have his hand grab her wrist with the pad.

"You will do as I say, woman, and only touch me in the preferred places I tell you to touch. Never before have I had another clean me, as I am perfectly capable of doing it myself!" He went on, his conceded speech began to wear on her last aching nerves. "You should feel **honored** to even be near me! Mostly barely even get the chance to grovel at my feet!"

She attempted to jerk her wrist out of his but his grip was far too tight and she slipped forward. The carpet wasn't 'shower-slipless' and she got just a **little** too close for his liking. He backed away as far as possible and she pulled away, her arms soaked with water as he shrunk away from her. She seemed to notice something and bit down on her tongue to control what she was going to rebuttal next with. He seemed to notice her change in demeanor.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, sorry." She muttered, quickly taking his arm from underneath the water and scrapping dry blood away. She didn't once see him wince as he simply kept his back and head firmly to the wall opposite of her, like she was the plague. It almost hurt was she not aware of the situation.

It was so unnerving, though, to have him glare at her the entire time she was washing his cuts but as she was about to confront him, his hand lashed out and took her wrist from his arm.

"It's clean; the next one."

"But I'm not do-"

"It's clean!" He commanded, his teeth baring a snarl and her eyes widened in his outburst. Her eyes looked at him strangely before she took his other arm and began to wipe away the blood. About an hour passed as she cleaned both of his arms, his legs, and his chest before the most important (in her mind) parts came and he simply refused her.

"Your face is fucking bleeding and the blood around it is caking; let me clean it!" She demanded, her hand that held the cloth coming to the side of his face. His wrist was coming up to catch hers again but this time she was prepared. She used one hand that she using as a support on the floor and grabbed his wrist, the cloth in the other hand smacking against his face. For a few seconds they just stood there, the only movement being Selina's hand moving over Frieza's face as she roughly wiped away the blood. It didn't take one minute before his other hand came up and took her cloth-wielding wrist away from his face.

"You damned insect!" His chest seemed to puff out as his grip tightened on its hold of her wrists. "You'll regret disobeying my ord-"

"Let go."

He stopped in mid-sentence and, at once, they began a glaring contest, both holding a type of loathing that seemed equally mutual. "Are you going to obey me?" He questioned, his grip becoming tighter.

"Hell no." She replied testily. His left eye began to twitch insistently, his grip now tight to the point she couldn't feel her arm. Instinctively, she tried to jerk her arm back. It didn't budge, as she might have expected it not to, and she met his eyes again.

"You haven't even realized, have you?" His voice was low as he spoke to her, every work a cold as ice. "You won't win and you won't defy me." He jerked her wrist toward him, once again in her face. "I will conquer every battle, every argument, and every damn word you say, and do you want to know why?" He gave her a mocking grin, his chest seemingly to rise again in dominance.

She couldn't speak loudly, not with the conversation (if she could call it that) in this tone; so bit her tongue and grit her teeth, grinding out her reply. "Why?"

Never thinking it was possible she felt him pull her even closer, his hand painfully gripping her skin as she could nearly feel the very presence of his lips on her ear he spoke, his voice silent to all ears but hers.

"Because you can never challenge me and _ever_ hope to win; because _I will rule over __**all**_."

When he released her she expected him to throw her away, but he didn't. It took her a second to register that he waited for her to move back. When she did it was slow, staring at every expression on his face. His breath was hot on her ear and she had no idea how he had expected her to understand with his body language. She could feel her face burn intensely. After a moment of staring, she got up.

"Fine, we're done." She spoke simply, too tired to argue and just wanting to fall asleep. He started, the water sloshing just a bit to pronounce his movement before he snorted.

"You'll be done when you get me out of here, dress my wounds, and leave me to rest in _your_ bed." He emphasized his 'borrowing' her bed.

She turned to him, her eyes almost wild with anger. "Fine, we'll do this all your way!" She stalked towards him and knelt down, surprising him when she reached between his legs and pull the plug from the tub and was about to grab her wrist when she jumped away. "Hah, not as fast as you thought you'd be." She spoke, quickly and amused as he simply stared at her.

"Get over here and dry me off."

"No, here," She stood up, picked a random towel from the rack beside her and threw it at his face. "You're arms work fine; use them to dry yourself off." She turned around, her face still burning, but with anger. "Call me when you're done." She threw over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn back around to face him.

"Return at once, human!" He commanded, his eyes blazed with a temper. "Fuck!" He cursed, lifting his arm to snatch the towel that had fallen from his face to his chest. He wiped himself down from his arms to his chest and his head. He had a problem that he knew she didn't foresee, though. "Human female, get in here." He ordered his voice only loud enough to be heard from the apartment. He felt her steps come closer before she appeared in the door way.

"Something you need, _your highness_?" She induced extra sarcasm when calling him by his 'title'.

He strained to ignore the comment and continued, throwing the towel at her. "Wash my back and lower area." Her eyes widened when she caught the towel.

"You said you didn't want me to touch you-"

"Without **permission**! Fuck, _listen_ female!" He raved again, making her fist begin to clench and her knuckles grow white with restraint.

She felt like beating the crap out of him, but had to keep herself in check. The guy was injured and she couldn't take it upon herself to hurt him. _Just . . . do as he says for a little bit and when he goes to bed, he'll finally leave you alone._ She chastised herself calmly. Walking over to him, she knelt down and reached forward to lift him up and grabbed the pad.

"I don't allow this often-."He spoke to her as she held him, his arms holding her shoulders as she twisted him around so she could get a better view of his back. "-so don't take it upon yourself to take too long."

She rolled her eyes at his conceded nature. "Don't worry; it won't take but a few minutes." She muttered her eyes about ready to collapse. She wondered why he wasn't so sleepy with all those injuries. When she finished his back, she looked down at the next area she would have to do and in nearly an instant her face was as red as a tomato. "Erm-? "

"What?"

"I can't do it." She didn't look at him in the face, turning to look at the wall. He pulled her back roughly, glaring at her as she glanced at his expression; she caught his selfish glare. "Isn't there another way?"

"I can't feel my tail or my legs; no, there isn't another goddamn way!" He yelled, refusing to blush as she did, but if she looked hard enough she could see the hint of a small pink tint on his cheeks. He didn't feel anymore comfortable than she did with the situation. She took a deep breath and with a sigh, she glanced down and began to rub away the dirt and blood on his lower area. She was surprised the first time to see that he seemed to lack a nether region but saw now that he was still as sensitive down there as anyone else was. She _did_ want to humiliate him but not like this; it was beyond cruel, for both of them.

"I'm sorry . . . "She muttered softly, not sure if he heard her. When he seemed to grunt a reply, she took it as a response. Finally finishing up, she leaned him down backwards and scrubbed more blood from his legs. They were so cut up she was amazed she didn't ask where he got them all from out of the blue. She still felt like asking, but turned away her questions for later.

"Alright, the last is my tail; be careful." She lowered her eye brows in confusion and he continued. "It's sensitive and, even though I don't feel it, I'm not sure if it's going to move or not."

"So, what's the tail to you?"

"Keep your questions to yourself." She huffed, grabbing his shoulder and twisting him over roughly, inciting a yell of discomfort from him. "Watch it!"

"Don't be so rude and I might go lenient on you." She retorted, giving his threat back. Before he could respond, she reached for the tail and marveled at how heavy it was. She had to strain on her knees to lift it up so she could see it. When she saw it, though, her lips began to tremble at the bloody gashes and gouges he took. It almost made her want to turn away and barf in the trashcan beside her. Frieza examined it with her and gave a sigh.

"This will take a while to regenerate."

"Regenerate? You can heal yourself?" She asked, surprised that he had _just_ told her this. He shook his head, getting a little annoyed.

"No, I can't heal myself, you idiot! I would have done that already without your help. Regeneration for my race requires a lot of time so I'll be in this state for a few days."

"-Helpless and at my mercy?" She attempted to joke around but his hateful scowl made her give a sigh. "Never mind, jeez." She muttered, putting down the towel and taking up the pad next to her. She turned on the water in the tub to hot and as she began to wipe away the blood, her head began to swim with nausea as the blood gushed freely. She closed her eyes and turned away in disgust, giving a whimper that made Frieza smirk.

"Don't like to look at blood?"

"Ugh, no-"She looked back at the tail and turned back away, her face a bit green. "-and there's a lot of it!" He rolled his eyes.

"Just finish up quickly!" She closed one eye and scrubbed quickly, the tail twitching here and there, making her squeak in surprise. He chastised her each time like she was a child and in return she flipped him off. Unfortunately for her, he understood the gesture. "Realize your place, human!"

"I'm done!" She declared her hands bloody and the water in the tub a deep tint of crimson. He raised a brow at her immediate change of subject and was about to complain but she was around the corner and running in the direction he guessed was the sink. He heard the distant sound of retching and chuckled darkly.

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"Screw you!"

"Fucking human . . . "

"I heard that!"

"I wanted you to hear!"

"Say it to my face!"

"I can't, _fucking,_ get up!"

After the heated argument, lost by Selina, she came in and reached for his hand. Taking it begrudgingly, he was pulled up to his feet.

At least he tried to pull himself up.

Instead, because Selina didn't assure her footing, Frieza's weight pulled her forward and she fell on top of him. They both slightly held a pink tint before Selina tried to get up. She put her hands on the side of the tub and pulled herself up, leaning away from the Ex-warlord.

"My bad-"Frieza snorted, pushing her away from him as she leaned forward.

"Screw it, I'll get up myself!" He reached forward and took the sides in his hands and pulled himself, hoping his legs would respond. When he tried to move his lower limbs, nothing seemed to respond. "Fuck!" He snarled, veins throbbing as he strained to keep himself upwards. Staring, Selina began to tremble with restraint before she snapped and held him up when he looked like he was going to fall.

"Damn, you're stubborn." She muttered when he struggled against her.

"Let go!" He ordered, his hands grasping her shoulders to push her away.

"Stop, I'm gonna fa-all!" She yelled before the imbalance of weight made her tumble to the floor, Frieza following suit. The bathroom wasn't big at all, being an apartment, so the space they fell in was extremely narrow. Selina groaned, her head pounding as it bumped into the sink on the way down. She couldn't see very clearly for a few seconds until she began to recognize something heavy on top of her. She opened her eyes wider to take in what it was before it clicked.

"Help me get up, damn it!" On top of her was Frieza, his arms pinned between the sink and the door that was hanging open, fighting valiantly to get free and lift himself up. Selina tried to move, her head now being cleared enough to understand the situation at hand. However, no matter how much strength she put in trying to lift him up, she couldn't make him budge. Was he trapped that badly? Were they going to stay like this?! She flailed with her mind to come up with a solution. There had to be something that wasn't trapped or someone who could help out. She licked her lips when an idea seemed to take root.

"Try and move your tail."

"What? Why?"

"I want to know if you can move your body yet; if not, try as hard as possibly can!"

"You still didn't answer my question! Why?"

"If we don't find a way up, you can't get to bed and we'll have to stay in the position till someone finds us! When they find you-"She stopped, thinking of what could happen. She continued, urged on by his glare. "-When they find you, I don't know if they'll be as tolerant of you as I am." He raised a brow.

"And? I can simply kill them."

"Why have you not tried to kill me?"

"Because you offered your help; I don't like having to do things myself when I can get someone else to do them _for me_."

She stared at him in disbelief. Did he really live his life like this? The only people with this mindset were Kings or arrogant Princes, those with power and weal-

"Are you a King?"

Selina spoke before she could think again and Frieza narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. She didn't intend to say that **out loud**! Frieza's look of confusion turns to arrogance as he smirked, despite his situation.

"I admire your question and No, I'm not a king yet but now is not the time for _stupid questions_!" He hissed the last two words in her face and she turned away. He closed his eyes and she looked back up at him to see that he was concentrating. When she tried to look around him, her eyes seemed to be attracted to something slithering around behind them near the tub. Her heartbeat increased.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up!" His voice was harsh, strained as though he was annoyed. She could already tell he was annoyed anyway.

The strange appendage moved closer and she shrunk back as it came close to her face. When it came nearly centimeters from her face, her eyes started tearing up before Frieza's sigh caught her attention. He looked at her with amusement and she seemed confused.

"You wanted my tail for something, right? Well, explain your plan."

"You can move it?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, what's in front of you is a snake I'm controlling with my mind."

"Really?" She still couldn't think well so the simple question sounded serious.

He glared at her with wide eyes, almost in disbelief. "No, it's my damn tail and Yes, I can fucking move it!"

She tried to shy away from him. "Fine, damn! It's just a freakin' question!"

"It was a _stupid_ fucking question!"

"You know what; screw you! I forgot my plan anyway!" She intended to piss him off; she didn't forget her plan.

"You wha-? How could you-!"

"You were distracting me." She said simply, staring at him evenly.

"I'm going to _kill you_!"

Before she could react or joke with pissing him off, the tail that was hanging above lunged forward and wrapped around her neck. Fear choked her more than the tail did and she tried to move her neck vainly to get it off. Frieza, caught up in his anger and the pleasure death, applied more and more pressure. She stopped moving her neck, now dizzy, and was trying to keep from getting her windpipe crushed. She had to say something, anything, to get him off of her but her mind couldn't function properly in her current situation. She was dying!

"Sto-"She was choked again, feeling a prick of saliva dripping down her the edge of her lip. "Please-!"

Her last response seemed to make him stop as his tail released her, her head rolling back to rest on the floor as she fought to catch her breath. She could barely hear his voice, the sound of her heart beating at what felt like ninety miles per hour pounding in her head, as he spoke to her in a low tone.

"That was your last warning; try my patience again and I won't give you a _sliver_ of mercy." When he seemed to stop talking, her eyes looked up at him, her neck craned painfully to see his face.

"Fuck . . . you." Her head then fell backwards with a painful 'thump' as she went back to catching her breath. Though peeved, he seemed more confused.

"You're like a damn saiyan with that attitude of yours."

She glanced at him, rolling her head sideways. "What a saiyan?" She whispered, still slightly out of breath. He huffed rudely.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised a race like yours doesn't know what saiyans are; being as isolated as you are." He cleared his throat as though he was getting ready to teach a lesson. "Saiyans are monkey-like creatures that turn into hideous apes at the sight of the full moon. They lust for a fight and are extremely bull-headed." His expression took a forlorn expression. "I eradicated many of them; their entire race, actually."

"You did what? How is that even possible?" She spoke, not at all convinced of his power. How could she? He was on top of her and unable to even move an inch.

"Nothing is impossible for the most powerful being in the universe." He spoke darkly, not at all impressed with her lack of faith in his reputation. He was actually offended that his name didn't travel out to even this planet; were they really so weak and stupid?

Selina closed her eyes, trying to ease away her headache. "Whatever you want to think, uh . . . "She paused. He glared at her in anger.

"It's pathetic that you haven't heard of me; later, human." She rolled her eyes.

"Use your tail to pull me out from under you." He gave her an unconvinced raised brow before his tail wrapped around her shoulders, the feeling of something so weirdly smooth making her shiver. In a few seconds, she popped right out from beneath him and she was able to get to her feet. Unfortunately, she couldn't feel her legs.

"Oww, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She tried not to move her legs too much, fearing the 'pins and needles' sensation that made her want to scream. He looked at her like she was on fire before she waved him off with a simple 'My freakin' leg is asleep' and beginning to pull herself to him. She grabbed his stuck shoulders and pulled, using her butt as a kind of leverage to steady herself.

He was a lot harder to pull now! Her grip almost slipped before Frieza twisted his body and he popped out. With a hiss, though, he looked down to see his leg bleeding once more. Selina moved him over, glancing at his re-opened injury and cursing under her breath before getting to her feet. The sleepy sensation was gone now, allowing her to move freely without protest.

She grasped under his arms and pulled him up, his hands grabbing her shoulders to keep support himself. She found the posture awkward, unable to move.

"Hey, let go; I'll carry you."

"Fuck no; I can carry myself fine anyway." She sucked in some breath in impending anger before she smirked and simply dropped him. He tumbled to the ground and sent her a glare.

"You can carry yourself; what happened?" She feint concern as he growled lowly at her. Who fucking growled anymore?! It was starting to freak her out.

"Female, I can kill-!"

"I get that you can kill me, fine! However-"She crossed her arms. "You need me right now." She spoke her words slowly, making him listen and catch every syllable. His glare never wavered from her head, instead only intensifying when she began to walk away. She didn't get far before one of his hands came around her ankle and dragged her to the ground. Frightened and surprised, she turned her body while her ankle was still in his grasp. Her mouth opened to yell at him but stopped, watching as he slowly picked himself up, off his own hands and knees and onto his feet.

He struggled continuously, his body trembling violently in different places that she almost had to turn away. When he finally took over his composure and got to his feet, his voice didn't reach any higher than a hiss.

"I don't need anyone." He promised darkly, cold enough to pierce her soul. She stared at him in awe and fear as he carried himself towards her and stood, looking down on her. "Remember that, _human_." He walked past her, Selina unable to move as he took himself to the bed.

When he got close to it, his body gave out from under him and he crumbled to the floor with a grunt. As if she was suddenly thrust into motion, her body flinched at he hit the floor and she turned around, getting up off the floor to help him.

When she got close and knelt down, about to help him get up, she hesitated, unsure of what to do. Would he allow her to help him? Her eyes seemed to soften as she gazed at his trembling body. He looked to be in so much pain.

"I'm sorry . . . "She heard herself mutter and saw his eyes open ever so slightly to look at her.

"Save it . . . Human." He forced out, his voice not as strong as it was before. Her eyes hardened when he attempted to pick himself up once more.

"No, I'm going to help-!"

"Stay back!"

She flinched backwards as he commanded and his eyes held the epitome of hatred and stubbornness.

"I don't want you even getting close to me." He lifted himself up shakily and pushed her away; it was so weak she couldn't believe he had destroyed an entire race like he said. "Just get away from me."

"Hey, I just want to-."

"No, I know what you _just_ want to do!" He stopped her, seemingly to look like he was out of breath. "I don't want it! I don't _fucking_ need it!" He lifted himself from the floor and grasped the bed sheet. When he finally got to his feet, using the last of his strength, he pulled himself across the bed and she could visibly see him struggling to breathe. His back, as he lay on his stomach, heaved up and down and his fists were tightly knit in her bed sheets.

After what seemed like hours that was only minutes, he turned himself and as soon as his face met with a pillow, his body seemed to shut down immediately. Her eyes looked over his form fearfully, hoping he wasn't dead. When she saw his breathing, her mind seemed to calm down and she walked over to him.

"Don't . . . "She paused, her body refusing to move as he muttered in his half-awake/half-passed out status. ". . . Don't . . . t-touch me . . . "She felt her hand clench into a fist. He must have really hated her now.

" . . . Fuck." She turned away, moving over to her closet and getting a blanket and pillow out.

She wouldn't touch him, like he requested; she couldn't, He didn't deserve anymore torture from her and she didn't want to deny an injured man's (he **was** a man) wishes.

She laid out the blanket and pillow, getting herself ready, and laid down on her improvised bed. She put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on her door so the Clean-up Service wouldn't come around and no body would bother her. That would at least give her some time to think.

Her mind floated back to his actions not ten minutes ago and she found herself frown in shame at herself; she had caused him to reject her help and cause himself more pain than necessary. She closed her eyes and swallowed, willing away tears of anger at herself. It had been a long time since she cried; since her father had died.

"I'm so fucking stupid . . . "She huffed, not realizing that her voice choked and she turned around on her side. She fell asleep after a few minutes of keeping her emotions under control.

What would the morning be like?

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; please be sure to review and tell me what you think of it (remember, this is a test for me! ^^). Next week is T.A.K.S. Week so I may not be able to bring out the next chapter so soon. I'm surprised I got this one out so quickly! xD

I love you guys too much! =D Safe night to you all and I'll try to update soon ^^


	4. He's Back?

Oh my god, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating this but after the tests teachers immediately began their own assignment and, believe me, teachers are scary creatures! For all you Goku fans out there, sorry he hasn't gottne much (if at all) chappy time. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! ^^

I am a little disappointed at the lack of reviews to the last chapter but all I can do is update and see if I'm doing good. ^^ Any and all critisism is appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

**Chapter 3: He's Back?**

The morning came all too quickly; the sound of birds chirping annoyed her to no end. She groaned softly when her eyes seemed to see the sun through their lids and she rolled over stubbornly. Just as she was able to find a comfortable position and sink back into the bliss that was sleep, a rough voice snapped her back to reality; that cruel, heartless reality.

"Human, get your ass up and make something for me to eat."

After a few grueling seconds and stillness, the Ex-Lord of the Universe frowned at her invalid behavior. He had situated himself on the bed after waking up at whatever Earthlings called '8:30' and tried to move around. Apparently, moving around was much harder than he expected after he had rested. He assumed that it was because his body hadn't felt the pain since last night and had an instant reminder. He was able to turn his body to lie at the foot of the bed on his stomach. When he was somewhat in a tolerable position, he turned and saw the figure of the human lying on the floor. She must have taken the floor as her substitute for sleep rather than the couch. He snorted haughtily as she rolled in her sleep.

"Get up, you damn-!"

"MmMm! Go away!" She grumbled. He narrowed his eyes at her and lifted himself up via his arms. Using his tail, he guided it towards her sheets and pulled them away quickly. She flinched in response and crunched into a fetal position. He growled when she persisted and wrapped him tail around her ankle, pulling her up into the air and hanging her upside down.

That got her up.

"Hey, wha-what the hell-?!"

"I want to eat!" He grumbled impatiently, glaring up at her with the palm of his hands holding up his head lazily. Her flailing arm seemed to try to reach for his tail vainly before she relaxed and settled for yelling at him.

"Get me down now!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Then I'll fucking feed you; just put me down!"

Easier than 'putting her down', he settled for simply releasing his hold and watching, amused, as she tumbled to the floor. "Finally, I'll been waiting for hours."

Getting up off the floor, Selina turned to the barely-able tyrant. "Hours? When the hell did you wake up?" Frieza gave her a frown and glanced at the clock.

"One-no, two hours ago." Following Frieza's gaze, Selina nearly fainted. She was _so_ late for college that she missed her morning classes. Oh, she could hear her friend's seething from here. She held her forehead and sighed muttering a quick 'shit' before turning to the kitchen. Well, no way to make up those classes now, she'd have to wait till 12:00 came around before she could go.

"Crap, Jo is going to be so fucking pissed that I forgot to bring her homework." She muttered, looking for ingredients for a breakfast burrito; it was fastest thing she could make to satisfy the hungry lord.

"Who the hell is Jo?" She heard him yell in the bedroom. She hated talking to the arrogant bastard but while he was here she might as well humor him.

"My best friend, if it's anything to you." She heard him 'hmph' before it fell silent again. After a few minutes of silence she assumed he went back to sleep. This gave her some time to think of what she was going to do with the alien now that he wasn't in any immediate danger. As she mixed eggs and meat together, frying and stirring, her mind went back to the ship she saw. No doubt there were men surrounding it by now, but where had he come from? What was he exactly before he seemed to 'crash land' on Earth? When she finished making the fixings, she went to the cupboards to fetch the tortillas and fix the warm breakfast/lunch.

She made her way into her bedroom but only that far before she was ambushed by a white tail and his plate _and hers_ were taken up by the malevolent being. Too stunned to really do anything, she just watched as he wolfed down his food. Though, strangely, she could see a type of 'politeness' in the way he held his food before it disappeared into his stomach.

Only after he was done did she see the damage in his 'pig-out'. "Hey, that was mine too!"

"I know."

"You know and you still took it?!"

"That's right."

Her hand clenched and he stared at her in amusement as she stomped up to him. Too far gone to stop, she raised her hand to hit him and as she brought it down, he grabbed it effortlessly. She stared at him as his grip seemed to tighten and cried out softly, buckling slightly under his strength.

"I must thank you for the food but never . . . _ever_ try to hit me." He chuckled as he pulled her towards him slowly; relishing her pain and fear before he let his lips graze her ear. "I am the master, you are the servant; remember that." Then, without so much as a response from her, he let her go and pushed her away. She fell on her butt and winced as she seemed to hit her coccyx.

How did he have so much power over her? He was as weak as a kitten not seven hours ago. Did the food really help that much or did it truly seal her fate. She felt the need to change the subject, her face slightly red from the strange but not unheard of contact.

"I've got to take a shower so don't go anywhere, ok?" She mentally slapped herself for the ignoramus question and he seemed to catch it too, unfortunately.

"I can't **move** either way, you idiot!" He chastised her and before she could, or would, argue back she got up and turned to the bathroom to get ready.

"Just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him." She chanted as she stripped down while the water in the shower was warming up. She stepped in and nearly melted under the water that burned away her stress. If only for a few minutes, she was at peace and could enjoy herself without the strange alien. She opened her eyes and began scrubbing herself, thinking about questions she should have thought about the first time she laid eyes on the creature.

Why did she help him? What would she get out of it? Was it a he? No, she answered that question already. Her cheeks burned when she thought about his muscles and how pronounced they were on his lithe body. His actions portrayed that of a male as well. What were her other questions? She finished up and took a towel from a rack to dry her self off and stepped out. Her hair looked bundled together and her face seemed to shine brighter than yesterday. Was she really that dirty? Grimacing at the thought, she turned and opened the door to find her clothes.

That is, until a grim thought came to her.

Her clothes were in her dresser; her dresser was in her bedroom and her guest was in her bedroom.

With a frustrated sigh, she continued onward and decided that she would try to ignore the alien if he gawked at her.

-----

Frieza was sprawled out on the bed, looking at his tail and the cuts he had; he would need to ask the woman to bandage him up since they were cut short last night. He closed his eyes, remembering the rage he felt when she told him he _needed_ **her**. For a moment, he felt the rage begin to bubble up but dismissed it. He had heard her say she was 'fucking stupid' and had to agree that she was.

But she helped him.

He snorted and dismissed the thought; he didn't ask for her help but he certainly could have used it. Used it; that's what it was, he was using her. As he was musing, a sound caught his ears and he turned to the door way from where the woman went into the bathroom and his eyes widened immediately at her scantily clad figure. She wasn't as beautiful as the women he had had down the years but she wasn't an inch towards ugly. Just as she passed near him, his body seemed to heat up a few degrees before he couldn't hold in his annoyance.

"Why are you out here without any clothes on?!" He yelled and turned his head away as she glared at him.

"My clothes are in my dresser and you just _happen_ to be in here."

"_Happen_ to my ass, you planned it." He muttered as she searched through the drawers and found a good matching top and bottom. She glanced at him before letting the towel drop and putting her clothes on.

Frieza turned slightly and raised a brow at her before turning back around. She didn't have the curviness of many of his women but her hips were pronounced. When she seemed to be done dressing he turned back around to see her glaring at him. He scowled at her, "What?"

"I need to go to College and, as much as I hate to say it, I need to know I can trust you to behave while I'm gone."

"You need to _trust_ me? Hah, I don't need your trust!" He chuckled as his tail swung through the air in what she thought was amusement.

"Fine, just don't call for pizza or whatever." She turned around and he snorted before turning around on the bed, situating himself comfortably. When she glanced at him, her eyes seemed to linger before turning away. _I still have an hour and he __**is**__ badly wounded._ She sighed and turned back around. "Hey," She called to him, grabbing his attention. He turned to her, his eyes seemingly curious. "How about I patch you up? Then you can get all the sleep you want with _clean_ sheets as well."

The alien lord narrowed his eyes on her. "What for? I'm going to leave and blow up this planet anyway so why all the intimacies?" The thought brought a smile to his face and she had to back away slightly from him.

"Blow up the pla-Now wait a damn minute!" She pulled him out of his reverie. "I save you, bring you back, and try to clean you up and after all that you'll destroy my home?!"

As if not caring, Frieza smirked. "That seems just about right, but you forgot one thing," Selina swallowed when he pushed himself to sit up on the bed in a few seconds and his tail lashed out to wrap around her wrist and bring her forward. "After I'm healed I'll kill you slowly for humiliating me." She tried to jerk out of his grip but for some reason, he was just so much stronger than her. He grasped a good bit of her hair and turned her up to look him in the face. "Keep that spirit, human, it _may_ hasten your demise." With a chuckle he threw her away onto the floor and turned his body to situate himself on the bed once more.

Fear coursed through her veins as she tried valiantly to calm her nerves and get up. He actually threatened to kill her, she thought wildly. She looked up at him and felt a rage begin to form and fought to control herself. He was nothing but a monster! Struggling to get up, Selina grabbed the side of the bed and pulled herself up and began to walk to the bathroom once more.

"Weren't you going to 'patch me up' like you said?" Frieza spoke without turning over to look at her.

Selina stopped and thought for a moment. It was a loaded question, she knew. Was he testing her? Swallowing down her anger, she took a deep breath. "Yes," She started quietly. "I'll patch you up, don't worry."

She heard a grunt from the Ex-Warlord of the Universe. "Hurry up then, I'm getting tired." He then fell silent and all at once they were engrossed in an awkward silence that neither chose to break. Selina continued onward, going into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Hey Gohan, do you feel that?!" A low voice yelled urgently, answered by a smaller in tone voice.

"Yeah, I did. D'you think he's back?" The younger boy spoke fearfully. The first voice that had spoken was a short man, with a bald head and six dots individually lined in two rows. He had a small but muscular frame and the boy shared this as well.

"I don't know, Gohan, but if he is we're in a whole heap of trouble!" The younger boy, Gohan swallowed nervously.

Both boys flew to the outskirts of what was known as East City and stopped at the lawn of the Famous Capsule Corp. home of Bulma Briefs. They both ran to the door and pressed a button. Gohan was the first to speak.

"Hey, uh, Bulma? Could we please talk to you? Krillin and I have something we've got to talk about." Almost immediately, a voice responded back cheerfully.

"Hey, sure guys! Come on in!" The door opened and both went inside. The boys stopped when they found the person they were looking for, Bulma.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan started, glad to see the young scientist that had accompanied them on Namek. Krillin extended the same greeting before Gohan continued, "Hey, we don't have much time but we wanted to warn you that, well, Frieza may be back." Krillin scowled at the mention of the name and Bulma paled.

"Frieza? Gohan, I thought your Dad took care of that monster!" She trembled slightly. Krillin shook his head.

"No, it seems Goku didn't kill him after all."

"Of course he didn't, you imbeciles!"

Surprised, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma turned to the new voice and all but Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince grinned at the thought of Frieza coming back and exacting his revenge that Goku had nearly taken away from him. Bulma crossed her arms.

"And what are _you_ doing up so early in the day, Vegeta?" In response, the Prince snorted at her and ignored her question. He found this to be the easiest path to piss her off.

"Vegeta, do you know how to beat Frieza?" Gohan asked timidly. Vegeta, as cocky as ever, laughed.

"Of course I do, brat. It's the same plan I had on Namek." Krillin sighed.

"Yeah, you becoming immortal. Listen, Vegeta no offense, but we don't need your help anymore." Krillin stated a matter-of-factly. This, alone, surprised all three occupants in the room.

"Don't need my help-?! You're an idiot, baldy! You and that half-saiyan brat couldn't beat Frieza in his _second form_ let alone his true form and still survive!" Gohan and Krillin flinched at that, knowing it was true. Gohan, on the other hand, had a faith like no other in his father.

"But my dad can take him no problem now!" Gohan said, believing every word. Vegeta chuckled.

"Kakkarot is dead! I am the new legendary and Frieza will die by MY hand!" Vegeta then took his leave, muttering something along the lines of, 'stupid ingrates; I could kill them all easily'. Bulma sighed and turned to the boys.

"Now I think you have an idea of what I've got to live with now." Gohan and Krillin exchanged confused glanced at each other.

"Bulma, why don't you just kick him out?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Well, Cue-ball, how about you kick out a temperamental saiyan prince and not fear for your life?" The smaller man swallowed.

"I think I get your point." He solemnly stated. He turned to Gohan. "Come on, we've got to warn everybody."

Bulma raised an eye brow. "Guys, if you can feel Frieza's aura, don't you think everybody else can too?" She asked intelligently. Dumbfounded, Krillin and Gohan laughed.

"She's right, heh he!" Krillin gushed. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, boys." She then turned to walk away and Gohan and Krillin left. As if on cue, something broke and another war of yelling between Bulma and Vegeta ensued.

Gohan and Krillin once again took to the skies, but they couldn't figure out what they were going to do next. If Frieza was close by and everyone knew about it, why didn't they go after him? Krillin looked to Gohan and nudged him, grabbing the young demi-saiyan's attention.

"Hey, cheer up. We'll find Frieza no problem; he's probably still beat up pretty badly and that's why we can't sense him so well." At Krillin's words, just as he predicted, Gohan smiled in hope.

"Then he may not be a challenge if we find him! If we concentrate, then maybe we can get rid of him ourselves!"

"Whoa, Gohan! This is Frieza we're talkin' about! He may be wounded but remember that time with the Spirit Bomb? THAT didn't even wound him much and I died because we didn't make sure he was dead. No chances, ok?" He said, a little worried but hoping that Gohan understood. With a nod, the demi-saiyan dropped the subject. It wasn't long before they both agreed to train together like on Bulma's ship.

Selina gave a sigh as she quickly dashed down the stairs, hurrying as she glanced at her watch. "Shit . . . "She muttered before opening the front door of the apartments and running quickly. The College was only a mile walk away and she could run at least 5 miles easily but with the weight of her books in her bag and the time limit of ten minutes, she wasn't just stressed.

She was pissed.

"-Fucking alien and his god-forsaken arrogance!" She fumed, mentally cursing to hell before breaking out into a run. Her legs would hurt but if she made it on time it would at least brighten her day a _little_.

"Sin!" Caught off guard, Selina nearly fell over when she heard her name. Keeping her balance, she turned to find Jo pulling up in her car. She smiled at Selina before beckoning her to come inside. "Hey, what was up this morning? You feel sick or something?" She immediately began questioning her. Selina sighed; it was just like any other day she had been sick that Jo wanted to know what happened. At least she cared . . .

"Yeah, I felt really horrible." She muttered, making sure not to tell a lie, just not the entire truth. Boy, would she flip at the entire truth!

Jo glanced at her from the road before giving a smile. "Hey, if it's about yesterday I **am** sorry. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten." Selina paused before shaking her head.

"Oh, no, no, no! That wasn't what I was bummed about. Uh, well you see-"She struggled for the right words without spilling what she wanted to tell so badly. Jo raised an eye brow, patient to listen. After a few seconds, Jo smirked and Selina seemed to blush thinking she was caught onto.

"Heh, I knew our premonition would hold true."

Selina blinked, "Huh?"

"Oh come on; we know you had some company over last night. Although, I don't understand why you're bummed." She raised a brow, "Was the sex really that bad?"

"WHAT?!" Selina nearly had a heart attack at Jo's theory of last night, "No, absolutely not!" Jo slipped a confused glance at Selina before shrugging.

"Ok, then it was a blow job and you think you didn't do very well?"

"Ugh, no! Jo, please get your head out of the gutter!" Her best friend flashed her grin.

"That's where I was born, baby!" Selina shook her head and stepped out when the car stopped. Jo glanced up at her and smiled, "Hey, cheer up! It might be better tonight!"

"Jo!" Selina turned around only to see her perverted friend whisk out a peace sign and drive off. She rolled her eyes, "At least she understands that I have a problem." Turning to the front of her college, she embarked on the first day of her afternoon classes since the alien had disrupted her schedule.

Meanwhile, at the said apartment of the young college-goer, Frieza had his eyes closed in a type of meditation as he lay on his back on the bed. His hands lay behind his head as if propping him up and all over his body were bandages of different types and underneath him was a clean mattress and sheets. Such a thorough job had indeed taken much time and it was the proof of why Selina was so mad on the way out.

A grin seemed to gradually show on his face as he replayed the events in his mind from just a half-an-hour ago.

"_Human, hurry up with those bandages!"_

"_Ugh, I'm coming; hold on, dammit!" Selina seemed to yell across the apartment, holding 3 medical kits in her hands. As useful as they were, they were fucking heavy!_

_As soon as Selina made it into the living room, her eyes seemed to widen when she saw him sat up on the bed. She could see so clearly the blood stains and wrinkles that he made and when she saw his body, she immediately noticed the reopened wounds, "Shit!" She hurried along and set the equipment down. He raised a brow at the amount of medical supplies she had._

"_You're not patching up a damn army." She glared at him._

"_This is actually my first time using this stuff so . . . I may actually need to redo many bandages." She seemed to laugh nervously at that before she saw his scowl and sighed, "You know, the least you could do was humor me at this. It's not every fucking day that a damn alien comes across and demands that I help them out."_

"_Wrong, you offered, I took." He corrected her, his tail twitching behind him impatiently, "Now begin." Giving him one more scowl, she stood up. _

"_I'll need to take you to the bathroom again. Some of your wounds have reop-"_

"_No, now!" He demanded once again, forcefully. She held up her hands in surrender before opening the kit and taking out gauss. He rolled his eyes. "You clean the wound first, idiot."_

"_Now that's what I was going to do-!"_

"_-with the antibacterial wipes!"_

_Selina stopped and looked through the kit once more. Huh, there they were. She ground her teeth in frustration; Frieza: 1, Selina: 0. Fuck! Again!_

_She took the pads and began to wipe his wounds down with the same pressure as using a towel before he winced and took a hold of her arm again, "I have to fucking walk you through everything!" He hissed. He then applied a much less amount of pressure using her wrist and glared at her. "Use that much pressure or you'll fucking kill me with the alcohol poisoning." _

"_And if I want to kill you?"_

"_Well, that depends on how fast you are. Realize, human that I could kill you in .0256 seconds with a wave of my hand at this very moment in time; though you wouldn't feel a thing, as regretful as I am to say."_

"_You fucking bastard!" She hissed as she applied the pressure he instructed her to. She lightly cleaned the wounds on his arms, moving downwards and then switching arms and moving upwards. So far, five minutes into it, it was going well before she had to clean his chest. Searching for a way out, she opted to bandage his arms before continuing on his chest and he quickly noticed her hesitation._

_He wasn't sure what it was but the urge to embarrass her was too good of an idea to pass up; so pass up, he did not._

_When she finished his arms on the critical gashes, he pushed out his chest and she got the message. She reached down, grabbing another antibacterial wipe and moved it towards his chest before he put his plan into action. As soon as she touched his chest, a sound emanated from his chest reminiscent to a moan that many would think 'sexual'. Her eyes widening in a seriously confused 'wtf' expression, Frieza had to struggle to keep from bursting out into chuckles. After a second of hesitation, she decided to move her position and Frieza acted upon this change with lightning fast speed._

"_Mmm, be careful," He purred, almost making her back away. "That's __**very**__ tender." He took her wrist gently, almost ready to burst out into giggles but determined to get the most amusement from her. He noted, as he pulled her wrist to his chest, that he got very little resistance and he'd have to tease her on that later. As he guided her wrist back onto his puffed out chest, he made another noise similar to that of a moan and tightened his grip. This worked perfectly like he wanted it to. _

"_Wha-What are you-?!"_

"_Sh, sh; just like that . . . "He spoke softly, "My chest is one of the most sensitive on my body." He spoke in a seductive tone that made her want to swallow in the dry Sahara that was her throat. She tried to pull away gently but found she couldn't move. He grinned inwardly at her feeble attempt to escape his wrath._

"_Erm, c-can I f-finish?" Her voice was trembling now, fearful and slightly heated up by the contact. Her body reacted strangely but her mind ran in circles trying to figure out what he was doing._

_He released her hand slowly, intentionally caressing the inside of her palm gently to add more confusion and fear to the fire of uncertainty he had created. Oh, this was entertainment he could __**never**__ pay for! He didn't speak as she, again, hesitated to put the wipe on his chest and just as he was about to continue, she quickly changed her mind and went to his legs. More than disappointed, he searched for another way to irritate her and make the work she had promised to do harder. After a moment of thinking, he came up with something. _

_When she got the underside of his calf –or what she assumed to be his calf- he moved his leg slightly and kicked her backwards. As she fell, his tail quickly grabbed her wrist and he leaned forward to get close to her. He could hear her heart beat increase dramatically and couldn't help but chuckle at the nostalgic sound of fear in ones' heart. _

"_Are you hurt? I didn't mean to knock you over so __**violently**__." He pulled her up, his tail doing more of the work since his arms were banded. Her eyes looked up at him in confusion before they narrowed. _

"_You have a horrible sense of fucking humor, you know that?" He grinned toothily, and let her go suddenly watching as she fell back to the floor._

"_A horrible sense of humor? Me? Never!" _

_She leaned up to continue, more than a little pissed and continued to wipe off his chest. Occasionally, she would apply just enough pressure to make him wince and fakely apologize before continuing. This, at least, made her feel a little better. When she finally finished gauzing his chest up, her eyes looked next to him at his tail that lay beside him._

_He followed her gaze and, as if wanting to antagonize her so more, made it wriggle slowly towards her and in front of her face. "Ever held a live one before?" He joked before lightly brushing the appendage against her face. What he didn't expect was her to reach out quickly and grab it. Unfortunately for her, it was on a sore gash and it caused him to hiss and lash out on her. The tail she grasped flailed out of her hold and wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer as Frieza held her chin tightly. Even though she knew he was weaker than he said he was, the pressure he was inflicting on her jaw was immense and she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from crying out helplessly. His tail began to tighten and she could tell that he intended to make her loose breath with such sudden movements and then restrict air to her. She held onto what air she had._

_His voice chilled her to the bones as he was mere inches from her face. "I've given you __**warning**__ after __**warning**__ about touching me when not permitted." His voice was low and it made her want to tremble; she fought for the calm she needed to get through this, "However, you don't seem to __**listen**__!" His breath tickled her face as he hissed. He let her go slowly, taking a few more words. "One. Last. Chance." He declared clearly._

_When he finally released her, she fell backwards and into her butt. Though she didn't lose breath, she felt breathless and took in gulps of air as he glared at her from his spot on the bed. She was scared, frightened, and terrified of his actions. The fact that he was a warlord didn't phase her much, but the unpredictability he displayed horrified her._

"_W-We're finished." She spoke softly, struggling to get up and he simply huffed and picked up the bandages; he patched his tail up himself, not needing her help for such a task. She then, silently, cleaned and put away the equipment in her closet and came back to see him tossing the sheets to the bed. He was standing, though he seemed to struggle shakily and she couldn't stop herself from going to the closet and taking out the fresh blanket she had taken from downstairs. Setting it up, she saw him plop back down onto the bed and was about to turn away to clean herself up before he spoke._

"_You're forgiven, human." She stopped her mind unable to comprehend the words for a few seconds before she turned to him. He was glaring at her, thought the rest of his face was emotionless._

_She was forgiven? For what?! What the hell-?! Who the hell did he-?! She feel her face heat up and her fists clench before she stomped into the bathroom, washed herself off quickly, and escaped out the door with her book bag in hand. When he was sure she left, a smirk came to his face. _

_Frieza: 2 Selina: 0. Victory!_

He chuckled at the reminder and continued his meditation. She was so amusing to play around with and didn't fear him like his followers did. She would make a wonderful fool and perhaps more too.

"Selina . . . Hm. Catchy." He mused in the silence.

It had been nearly two hours since Gohan and Krillin began training and both were pooped. When they got up from the grass, both had to laugh at the stains they had both inherited.

"Man, Gohan, it reminds you of that time when we were digging up those dragon balls and we got really dirty!"

"Yeah, and you were the dirtiest!"

They both calmed themselves down and was about to take off to go back home before a voice made them pause.

"Hey, you guys aren't going to leave without saying 'Hi' are you?"

Krillin flinched at the sound of the voice; it couldn't be! Wasn't it too soon?! Both boys turned, knowing who it was but still afraid that it might be a trick. When they both smiled wide, it truly was the genuine article.

"Goku!"

"Daddy!"

* * *

Ok, that's the 3rd chapter and as soon as possible, I'll begin on the next! I know what you're thinking too:

'Why did Goku come back so early?' and/or 'Did he learn Instant Transmission?' Well, I'll let you know in the next chapter so sit tight! ^^

Please be sure to provide me with any critism you have and have a wonderful night.


	5. Why Now?

Hey guys, here's another update and, for those of you who are Frieza fans, this one doesn't show Frieza but you won't wanna skip this chapter if you've been following along ^^ I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

**Why Now?**

  
It had been at least a week since the battle on planet Namek and Goku still felt the burns from the fight. Luckily, Goku was able to find a senzu bean in his shoe on accident. He had no idea that at the tip of his shoe the bean had been pushed when he put on his boots. He laughed at the thought.

But man, did it come in handy! In the week that he had been gone, so many things had happened!

"Goku! Holy crap, where did you come from?!"

The saiyan earthling laughed once more, "From space, silly!" They all laughed like they used to and after a few minutes of the happiness, Goku noticed his son starting to cry. He leaned down, "Gohan, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm so g-glad you're b(hic)-back!" The young boy sniffled, "I m-missed you so much, daddy!" He then wrapped his arms around his father's leg and cried as both adults simply smiled affectionately at the crying young child.

"Oh, Gohan; I'm not gonna go anywhere anymore, k?" The large saiyan assured his son, reaching down and picking him up into his arms. "Hey, wipe those tears away!" He chided softly. "You're strong, little guy!"

"Hey Goku," Krillin spoke up. Goku looked at him. "Uh, I don't wanna interrupt or anything but, uhm; how did you come back so fast?"

"Oh, I was just about to explain that but I wanna get everybody together, first. Hey, can I ask you something?" Krillin blinked.

"Eh, sure Goku."

"Erm, how did **you** come back so fast? I thought Shenlong could only bring back people who've already only once."

"Oh, that? Ok!" Krillin began, almost getting ready to tell a great adventure," Y'see, when the Great Elder passed on the magical dragon balls onto Mauri before he died, it seemed to 'restart' the dragon balls in a sense so Bulma and them were able to get 'additional' 3 wishes after they got the Namekians situated in her house." Goku smiled, "So far, we've got Yamcha back and we created a whole new planet for the Namekians and in a year we'll teleport them there. Uh, Tien and Chaouzu decided to stay behind at King Kai's to train some more. And, uh, that's about it! Heh he."

"Wow, you guys must have had a lot of trouble!" Krillin gave a victory 'V' sign.

"Us? Nah, we're way too awesome to get bummed down by that!"

"Heh he, guess I'd better go say hello to the gang; it's been a week and I'm sure Chi Chi is still worried." Gohan pulled away and looked up at his father. He looked down at Gohan.

"Daddy, is that why you've been hiding you power level?" Goku smiled.

"Yup! I'm gonna surprise everybody with a new technique too as soon as they get here, now stand back." He lightly pushed his son back and Krillin raised an eye brow at Goku's idea before he felt his friend's power dramatically.

"HAHHH!!" Goku's power rose instantly with every second that went by, gathering, before he seemed to strain and quit, breathing heavily to catch his breath. He looked at Gohan with sorry eyes. "Hey, uh, gimme one last try at this, heh. I didn't really get the chance to practice at this while I was away."

His son nodded shakily at his power, "Y-Yeah, sure Dad."

"Goku, what are you-?" Again, Krillin was cut off as Goku began to yell and increase his power, his hair beginning to defy all gravity. The ground shook violently and both Krillin and Gohan had to struggle to keep themselves up. No matter what, though, their eyes were glued to Goku's transforming figure.

"AHH, UGH!" Finally, after an few seconds, his hair bounced bright yellow and his power stayed where it was, yet higher than before. Krillin and the young demi-saiyan took in the yellow-golden aura that radiated off the warrior before the child jumped on his father.

"Daddy, you're a Super Saiyan!" A little more than winded, Goku knelt down to hug his son and slowly catch his breath before smiling.

"Yup, and I'm ready for nearly anything that gets in Earth's way! Well, maybe not Vegeta. . . " He thought on that for a while before getting up again and looking into the sky. He felt his friends energies coming closer and found Piccolo already staring down at him with a smirk.

It wasn't long till a certain Saiyan Prince joined the fray, "Kakarot is back, I see; It's about damn time!"

Then Yamcha. "Goku, you're back!" He was then given a manly hug and glanced in Vegeta's direction.

"I see you haven't changed much, Vegeta; still training?"

"Everyday, every minute, all to kill you, Clown!"

"Gee, I feel loved.'

"DON'T BE!"

Piccolo landed with the others, walking towards Goku. "It seemed like only a few days ago we were fighting against the same foe and you've gotten much stronger. Tell me, Goku, you've learned something new in your travels. Or did you not get enough time."

"Oh no, I've learned something; it's actually a really nifty technique but unfortunately it's all I could have learned before I felt Frieza's energy on Earth."

"What?!"

"Frieza?"

Krillin and Gohan glanced at each other and nodded, "We felt him too, so did Vegeta."

In response, the saiyan prince 'humph' and turned away and Goku continued.

"Yeah, though I don't think he's much of a threat right now. I can tell he's unable to fight." Yamcha blinked.

"You can tell all that from his energy, Goku?"

"Well, he hasn't tried to attack yet, has he? I can only assume he's not up to full health yet." Krillin stopped what he was doing instantly.

"Wait, Goku, if you say Frieza's not up to full health _yet_ then that means that he's getting better, right?"

"Yup!"

". . . and you're happy about that?"

"Well, yeah. Me and Frieza finally get to have our rematch."

"You get to have a rematch? Wait, you guys agreed to this?"

"I think so, Frieza helped me escape."

"WHAT?!"

Vegeta's eye twitched as he glared at his rival, "Bullshit, that son of a bitch would rather see you die!"

"I wouldn't doubt it, but he was pretty banged up too." He grinned, "Hey, lemme show you my new technique, it'll only be a second." Goku put his fingers up to his forehead and after a few seconds, he was gone. All of those that were around him gasped and were bewildered at his disappearance.

"Wh-Where'd he go?!"

"Did you see that?!"

"Tch, super speed. . . "

Then, after another minute, Goku reappeared once more with Roshi's sun glasses. All were confused but Krillin as he stared at Goku in disbelief, "Roshi's island is at least 1,000 miles from here!" He exclaimed. Piccolo choked and Vegeta growled. He was once again behind the 3rd class trash he worked to pass. Goku laughed.

"Pretty cool, huh? All you have to do is think of a person and, if you feel their energy, you can teleport to them. Took me a week to learn it and I came back as soon as I mastered it!" It was Yamcha that spoke out after they marveled at Goku's new technique.

"Hey, Goku, if you can do that can't you just appear near Frieza and kill him before he attack us?" Vegeta snarled at Yamcha and Goku frowned sympathetically.

"Yamcha, as dangerous as Frieza is, I can't do that. I'm against killing anyone who can't defend themselves and I'm actually against killing in general."

"But Goku-!"

"Well spoken Kakarot, besides the killing line. Though it will be me who kills Frieza, I want to beat him down when he's at his best. That is the best revenge." He glared at the human that was also glaring at him, "If you've got the balls, human, go ahead and attack me; I've no qualms about killing you. . . "

"Goku", Piccolo started, "how long do you think Frieza will need before he gets to full power at the rate he's healing now?" Goku looked at Piccolo with all playfulness aside.

"Well, he's healing pretty fast, almost too fast." He frowned, "He's got help, I'm sure of it." He crossed his arms in contemplation, a rare sight for anyone who knew him for a while.

"Goku-?"

"At this rate, Frieza will be ready to fight at full power in 3 days at the most." Piccolo's eyes widened.

"T-That's. . . not a lot of time, Goku."

"I know, but relax; we've got plenty of time." He grinned, not so serious anymore.

"Goku!"

Said saiyan looked up. "Bulma! What's up?!" Above everyone in her ship, the blue-haired scientist landed with a wave. Once on the ground, she leapt from the machine and hugged the muscled Goku.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Vegeta snorted and Goku glanced at him and saw the prince turn away. Dense as Goku was, he wasn't so dense to not know when Vegeta was jealous. He grinned slightly and released Bulma.

"Great to see you too. Hey, can you get us to your house? I'm starved!"

Bulma raised a brow, _Odd_. "Goku, you know where my house is; I don't really need to lead you there, but alright."

Everyone stared at Goku like something strange happened to him and noticed him sweating furiously. He glanced at some of his friends and laughed.

"I'm fine, guys, no need to worry! I'm, actually, just a bit hungry and tired."

They left it at that and Goku bade them a goodbye before he turned to Gohan and Krillin, "Hey, you guys on without me; I need to speak to Vegeta." Casting Goku and worried look, Krillin nodded and lead Gohan away. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku.

"What do you want?"

"Vegeta, I think we should settle our rivalry here and now."

"Huh?" Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise before he smirked, "I've been waiting for those words though I didn't think I'd hear them so soon."

"Then let's go; NOW!"

"Wha-Ugh?!" Goku's fist thrust into Vegeta's stomach, catching him off guard. He then, without giving him a chance to respond, twisted his body and delivered a strong round house to his face. Vegeta flew across the ground before grinding into it violently. He got up and growled at Goku.

"Damn you!"

"Just fight, Vegeta!" Goku yelled, breathing heavily, "Don't talk!" He came at Vegeta again at full speed, Vegeta barely avoiding a punch and grasping Goku's wrist and thrusting him into the ground.

"Fine, trash!" He powered up and shot a few blasts at him as a distraction before disappearing. When he appeared above Goku, a fist ready to plow into the 3rd class saiyan he stopped suddenly.

Goku hadn't moved from the spot Vegeta had thrown him in and he seemed to be shivering from he saw to be pain and agony, "Kakarot, what is wrong with you. . . ?" At the sound of Vegeta's voice, Goku attempted to pick himself back up, struggling before he was able to get to his feet.

"O-Ok. . . Let's. . . Let's go, Ve-Vegeta-!" He dashed at the prince with what he had left and, effortlessly, Vegeta dodged and caught his wrist.

"You are **not** at full strength; hell, you're look like you're fucking dying." He released the saiyan and Goku struggled to stay in the air. He grinned at Vegeta.

"Heh, I-I. . . am."

"What? Don't speak nonsense!"

"It's -t-true."

Vegeta grit his teeth angrily, "No, you're not. Come on!" Before Goku could refuse, he was grabbed and pulled along as Vegeta flew towards Capsule Corp. Goku seemed to have lost consciousness because when arrived, Goku was no longer awake but was still breathing hard.

"Woman!" He barked, dragging the saiyan behind him, "where the fuck are you?!"

"Right here, you ass! What do you wa-huh? Is that Goku?!" Bulma walked in the room and ran to Goku when she noticed he was sweating profusely and his breathing was labored, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing; Kakarot challenged me and after 2 punches he was like this!" He lifted the saiyan up, "He is sick! There's no other reason he would be groveling so easily like this."

"Sick? With what? What could make a saiyan sick?!"

"I wouldn't be here if I knew, idiot!" Tossing him a glare, Bulma got up and beckoned Vegeta to follow with Goku. Doing so Vegeta was led to a strange white room and was told to put his capture on the table. Bulma situated Goku and walked out, Vegeta following behind.

"Ok, this should tell us what's wrong." She pressed a few buttons and soon Goku's body was moving in a half-circular pod and Vegeta saw a 3-D model of Goku in mid air, obviously holographic.

"What the hell-?" Vegeta began, staring a red blip that was spreading through Goku's body slowly. Bulma gasped and began to tremble, "Woman, what is it?"

"I-It's a. . . heart virus."

* * *

Don't kill me! xD Yes, it's true and why the hell is it happening so early too? You'll find out in the next chapter! ^^ By the way, be sure to tell me how I did and give any and all critisism you may have. ^^


	6. How Could This Happen?

Wow, I'm surprised I got this out so quickly! xD A real treat for ya'll this time! ^^I enjoy this chapter and remember to review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"A heart virus? Where the hell could Kakarot have contracted that?!"

Bulma shook her head, "I don't know, but Son did travel through space on his way here." She rubbed her temples, stressed with this new information, "He must have got it that way. . . "

"Woman," Vegeta began, his tone low, "I want you to scan your planet's data base for any cure to this disease. We need to work fast as well because we have no idea how long Kakarot has before the virus kills him." Bulma gasped at Vegeta's notion.

"Vegeta. . . " She turned to the saiyan, "you really to care about Goku, don't you. . . ?"

"NO!" Vegeta yelled, his pitch a decibel too high for Bulma as she winced, "I simply want to kill him myself! No virus will take that satisfaction!"

With a smile, Bulma nodded and bid the issue farewell before typing in the computer to search for any known heart viruses and compare them. She only hoped that Son would live long enough to take the antidote if there was one.

But. . . what was she going to tell Chi Chi?

---

"Oh my god, thank you last class of the day!"

"Are you that tired, Sin?"

Selina looked beside her to see Damien sitting down giving her a weird look. She recovered by flipping him off and he smirked.

"Even though you're not my type-"

"No girl is your type, D."

". . . Touché, but that's beside the point, you're still cute." Damien grinned at Selina, making her shudder, "What?"

"I may have to check and see if you're ok 'cause you just hit on me." Damien raised an eyebrow.

"So? I can hit on anybody and not mean it, duh," Selina rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the teacher as she began her lesson.

"Today, we're working on a warm-up and I'm sure many of you will be busy trying to figure out e=mc² means. As you know Albert Einstein, a mathematical genius, developed this formula which many professors thought him to be insane." She caught one of the students holding their hand up and pointed to them, "Yes?"

"Did you know that Einstein was retarded?" The entire class roared with laughter but was silenced when the teacher smirked.

"Why, yes, he did have a type of autism. Unfortunately, that disadvantage played in his court and he was able to become rich off of his own intellect."

Almost instantly the class was silent and the teacher took that as an opportunity to lecture.

----  
Frieza sighed and looked out the window for what seemed like the 20th time before he growled low in his throat. _If there was something to do I wouldn't be so bored and liable to destroy some-hm?_ He stopped his musing and grinned. He pushed himself up and moved along the bed to the edge before falling off of it unexpectedly.

"Fuck. . . " He hissed, resituating his tail in a more comfortable position before attempting to get up once more. Gripping the bed, he pulled himself to his knees and struggled to get on his 3-toed feet, "Come on-!"

SNAP!

"OH, Fuck!" He gasped, falling to his knees once more and growling loudly, "Shit. . . " His gnashed his teeth together as waves of pain washed over him, _Damn injuries!_ He stayed on the floor for a while longer, gathering his strength and trying to ignore the pain. He reached up and let out a sharp gasp as the slightest movement made the pain throb.

As if his problems couldn't become worse, the sound of the door opening made him flinch, _Just what I fucking need. . . _As the scenario ran through his mind, Selina walked into the bedroom to check on him and, just as he guessed, she ran to him.

"Shit, what the hell did you do this time?!" She fell to her knees next to him and reached for his arms. His pride fought back and he pushed her away back on her bum(again), "Damn you!" She yelled at him when he gripped the bed again.

"You're help is unneeded, go away." She pouted at him and stood up, walking out. He smirked when he thought she had done what he told her too and didn't expect her to come back in-

-with a bat?

"That's it, Frieza; I should have done this a while ago." His eyes widened when she said his name and, before he could think, was soon only seeing black as the bat hit him in the temple. Such a hit would have surely killed him in his current condition.

His body jumped violently and his eyes widened as far as they could go. His breathing was labored and sweat dripped down his face. Red eyes looked over his surroundings frantically before he finally calmed down and put his hand to his head: it was hot. He had a fever?

His head fell into his hands and he groaned, "What the hell was that?"

"Hey, you're awake?" A voice spoke softly. He looked up and saw Selina walking towards him.

"What do you want?"

She frowned, _So much for a 'Thank you'._ She sat down and put the bowl on the table. She reached over and pulled a folded rag from the bowl of steaming water and she wrung it out before putting it to his head.

"You contracted a fever staying in bed for so long; I should have covered you up."

"I didn't ask for you to 'cover me up', idiot." She glared at him.

"Too bad, you've got a fever because of it and the only way to get rid of it is to 'cover it up'." She then pushed him down back on the bed by his chest, "Rest for now and I'll come in with some water." She got up to leave and he glared at her as she left.

He looked up at the ceiling, angered but confused, _I threaten her, attack her and all she does is give me attitude and continues to help me; Why I wonder._ He frowned at the thought of her help, _The Grand Lord of the Universe groveling for help to a human._

"Hey", He glanced at the door and saw the woman before he turned away, "Hmph, fine." He heard her coming closer and growled; that made her stop, "You ok?" She asked cautiously.

"Frieza."

She blinked, confused at the word, "Um?"

"My name."

"Oh!" Selina seemed to stare dumbly at him before he scoffed.

"Brainless female. . . " Her look of confusion turned to anger in an instant.

"Hmph, at least my brain doesn't look like it's swelling." She muttered, making Frieza flinch in anger.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Selina." He rolled his eyes.

"You're name, I presume?" She reached for the, now cold, rag on his and dipped it in the hot water before she re-applied it and nodded, "It's wasted on me, I won't use it." He coldly informed her, closing his eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway."

"For once. . . I agree. . . " By the way he slurred his words she assumed he was sleepy and got up. She tossed him a last glance before closing her eyes tightly and rubbing her face.

"Almost forgot," She muttered and walked to the closet and pulled out a light blanket she had taken from home. It was dark red with black abstract splotches on it that still amazed and interested her even today. She covered the pale alien she now knew as Frieza and walked out with a yawn.

Just as she was able to get on the couch to sleep, a knock made her stop and sigh. She walked to the door and opened it without caring much for who it was before she gasped.

"Sin, I need some help."

Surrounded by large men, Jo stood in front of her friend with apologetic eyes.

"Jo, what's-?"

"We're clearing out your apartment in exchange for forgiveness from your friend, here." Selina glared at the man that spoke and immediately didn't like him.

"Why, what did she do?"

"That doesn't matter anymore, we demand that you let us in."

"Sin, please, do as they say." Selina stared at Jo and frowned.

"Sorry, but no; you won't be coming inside." Her gaze was then redirected at the men as they seemed to keep up their intimidating act.

"I'll make myself clear, then-" The large one that spoke, obviously the leader, before he pushed Selina back and walked inside. For one as small as Selina, the push was more like a throw and she wasn't able to regain her balance before she fell over a chair. The chair was only knocked over but Selina's ankle was twisted and she winced when she tried to get up, "We're coming in."

"Why are you doing this?!" She demanded from her spot on the floor, though she was more scared than angry. One of the larger men walked over to her and knelt down, his veins protruding past his muscles that were padded by fat. That body structure was a deadly combination against his foes.

"We do this because we can and you can't do anything about it." He grinned while taking in her appearance and she covered herself vainly in disgust, "Huh, feisty, are you?"

"You could say that", spoke a voice familiar to Selina and was ice cold to the occupants in the room, "I must say, I am quite surprised you didn't just offer them the apartment, woman. It would be much quieter."

Selina snarled, infuriated by Frieza's attitude in the current situation, "I get it, ok? I'm stupid! How are you up already?"

"None of your business." Selina could tell by his low tone that he was biting back pain and thought of the warlord differently. True, she didn't have any idea what his power was like, what he did, or what he would do for fun, but she could only see the protective side right now.

"Frieza. . . "

"Shut your mouth and don't say a damn thing after this", he hissed her in her direction, throwing a glare, "I'm not doing this because I want to; it's a solid 'pay back' and 'owe me' and I'll be damned if I'll be in the debt of a fucking human."

"What the fuck is that creature-?!"

Frieza's deathly glare was trained on the man that spoke and, as if switched on, his lethal nature returned like a flash, "What am I? No need for you to find out, you're facing death in the face." Clenching his fists to hold down the pain, he walked forward slowly towards the men and chuckled darkly, his rough voice freezing the air.

"S-Son of a bitch. . . " One mumbled, his voice trembling as the Lord of the Universe seemed to entangled in red electricity, the energy lashing out and scarring the floor and anything in it's way.

In all truth, Frieza was far too weak to face these men physically, though his energy did increase. He was forced to put on an intimidation act as a 'Plan A' before attempting to fight them. That was fine.

Frieza _loved_ to intimidate!

"So," He growled low in his throat, "Who's ready to _die_?"

"Fuck this shit!"

"Son of a-!"

"Fuck off, you bastard!"

All at once, fearing for what they all cherished, they ran for their lives as fast as their legs could take them. Even when they were all gone Frieza did not stop his show, engrossed in the power he had gained back. His grin became one of blood-lust and his chuckle soon escalated to a full-throaty laugh that chilled the bones of the two women left in the apartment. His power began to rise, sparks of electricity flying off his body and, much to Selina's horror, nicked Jo in the arm, blood spouting slightly from the now serious wound. Selina needed him to stop!

"Frieza, stop this!"

Just as the words left Selina's mouth, Frieza's eyes dilated and his mind was cast into the past, those words becoming the catalyst to short memory of Namek.

---

_Frieza stood upon the cliff side and was overjoyed that his enemies were, once again, in fear of his presence. He had nearly been killed by the Spirit Bomb and he watched with glee as he thrust his hand forward towards the bald fighter that had caused him so much trouble._

"_Heh he he. . . "_

"_No, wait-!" _

"_Uh, huh? Wh-wha-?!" Krillin voice sounded desperately confused. The pale alien thrust his arm upwards and with it, the human was thrust into the sky. Slowly, he closed his hand, making the human feel his body slowly closing in on himself. _

_The last words he heard before he destroyed the human were very similar to situation he faced now:_

"_FRIEZA, STOP THIS!" _

_It was Goku, the warrior he had nearly killed but had simply tortured till he became the Saiyan Legend, the Super Saiyan. By that time, it was too late; it was done._

---

Just as if he was put in a replay of the scenario, his hand lifted up and he grasped the bleeding victim, Jo, in a telekinetic grasp.

Just like he did that Earthling.

The young teenager, scared shitless long ago, gasped at the feeling of something tight around her chest and freaked, "O-Oh my god, Sin! I can't m-move, m-my chest-!" The words fell from her mouth quickly, panicked and afraid of what was going to happen to her.

Selina watched in horror as her friend was struggling violently with the seemingly invisible restraints and glanced to her friend and to Frieza, back and forth, till her brain got a clue. It was Frieza! Unable to truly grasp what she should do, her blind fear made her jump up and nearly crawl/run/fall to Frieza quickly.

By the time Selina has gotten the idea of what was happening, Frieza's mind was in a loop of pure ecstasy. He hadn't killed in so long and the scenario that laid before him _begged_ for satisfaction!

"Frieza-!"

"Heh heh he he", his laughter started slowly like it had on Namek, agonizingly increasing in volume and madness, "Ha hah ha hah, AH HAH HA HAH!" He turned to the woman he had in his grasp and didn't see Selina's friend anymore. No, how could he? He didn't care about her.

He was staring at the bald human fighter that he had killed before, the fear, the aguish, the struggle all fueled his desire for death. His grin was wide, pearly teeth baring at his next kill.

He didn't feel Selina reach him nor did he see her when she was in his face. He saw Krillin still.

"Please, stop! Y-You're going to kill her!" She reason frantically, willing the alien to listen to her. When she got no response but the laughter and hollow gaze, a sob nearly broke out. Frieza's hand started to close slowly and Selina was brought out of her despair by Jo's crazed screaming.

Selina twisted her head around swiftly to see Joe gripping her chest painfully and tears freely falling from her crazed eyes. Her gaze went from her chest, frantically looking for a way to stop the pain, to Selina and she broke down, her words nearly indiscernible.

"Se-Selina-! Help m-me! P-P-Please. . . Please. . . !" Selina felt the Jo's lungs failing her and her eyes widened in fear of losing her friend, "S-S. . . Sin!" She barely heard her nick name being spoken now and she turned to Frieza.

"I beg you, please-!" She pleaded with the blind tyrant, her hands coming to beat on his chest to get through to him. His chest was firm, almost like a strong punching bag that if you hit it hard enough, you'd break your fingers. She got no response still. Frieza's fingers tightened once more and this time, she got no response from her friend.

No response, she could have been dead already. Selina's face fell against Frieza's chest in despair and all she could feel was hopelessness. When she looked at him again, an idea so ludicrous entered her mind that she had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying in frustration. This may be her only last-ditch effort she had.

"Frieza. . . ", She whispered, looking at his face, gazing into his maddened eyes before she continued, "I will ask you. . . to please stop." She whispered the last part, closing her eyes.

Her arms encircled the villain's waist and she laid her cheek against his chest, staring at her still friend in the clutches of the alien she had helped heal. The only path now for her was to get him back to sanity, something physical that might snap him back to reality.

This was her hope and after a second her arm came up to touch his.

There! His arm twitched. _This might work_, she thought to herself. She looked up at him, "Frieza. . . "

A grunt was heard and then another twitch. Her hand gripped his arm and, as if she was moving it on her own, she pulled his arm down. Before, it was still-moving and she couldn't budge it. This meant Frieza made a conscious effort to stop.

"Stupid female. . . " She heard him mutter softly before the energy dissipated as quickly as it came and Jo fell to the floor limply. Frieza didn't move from his spot and she let go of him to simply hold him up.

She wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence but she couldn't make herself form words. Her eyes looked around the apartment and she closed her eyes. The room was a mess, there was blood on the floor, Frieza was barely awake and Jo had passed out minutes ago while under the strangle hold. When she opened her eyes, tears seemed to be held back as she felt a new emotion.

Relief beyond imagination. Her friend was alive, her home wasn't robbed, the alien didn't succeed in killing her friend and she was still breathing. With a sigh, she let out a small smile that seemed uncharacteristically fake.

"Fucking alien. . . "

-----

"Woman, have you found anything yet?!"

The scientist huffed at the name Vegeta gave her, "It's Bulma!"

"Whatever, just tell me what I want to know!"

"Yes!" She yelled at him, "I found something. . . but it's not a cure for a heart virus; it's cures certain flues."

"It's a wasted effort then. This isn't a flu we're curing!"

"Listen, Vegeta! This cure is for the FLU but it will help Goku because in that part of space, this may be the equivalent of the flu to the race." Vegeta frowned.

"This will help him?"

"Yes, now give it to him! If he rejects it then we've lost." Bulma's tone took one of sadness and Vegeta huffed and snatched the created serum out of her hands. This got Vegeta the reaction he wanted, "Be careful with that thing, you jerk!"

"Whatever, woman!" Vegeta tossed behind his shoulder and he walked out.

* * *

I'll work on the next chapter while I'm school so hopefully, you'll see more chapters coming at this pace. =D I really hope you guys enjoy the chapters and please be sure to review and tell me what you think! ^^


	7. Is It Over?

Woo, I'm on a roll this week! ^^ Hopefully I can keep this up for a few days to chapter 10! Thank you for the many reviews and I'm glad you guess enjoy the story so far. I'd like thank AznPuffyHair for his loyal critisism; it helps me think, it truly does! You help out so much and probably don't even know it! xD

By the way, there a quote that is from a Dragon Ball Z game that in *"--"* to anyone that guesses what game it's from, I'll give you a digital cookie! ^^

Well, enjoy this chapter and I'll hopefully get the next one out soon! ^^

* * *

**Is It Over?  
**

It took hours to clean up the mess that had nearly resulted in the death of her best friend, but Selina was able to drag Frieza back to bed, clean up Jo's cut and set her on the couch and then explain to the police (lying partly of course) that robbers had broken in and tore the place up but didn't take anything. She figured the police took them for mentally unhealthy. They took Jo to the hospital and Selina prayed that Jo wouldn't tell them exactly what she saw.

Now she sat on the couch, her hand to her forehead and her eyes closed as she had leaned her head back. Everyone else was asleep so she had no idea what she was going to do when they woke up. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling with distant eyes.

Frieza; she needed to know more about him now. From what she saw, he was more than dangerous; catastrophic more like.

But didn't he already warn her about himself. He told her that he ruled planets, destroyed an entire race and caused countless people pain.

So why did it seem like he didn't sound so sure of himself. It sounded unbelievable, yes but he spoke like it was everyday news. Was he notorious or something? Selina groaned when her head began to hurt.

"You sound like shit." A raspy voice spoke up suddenly. If Selina hadn't thought that voice familiar she would have jumped. She looked over at Frieza in the doorway, his arms crossed and leaning against the frame.

"And you look like shit, so we're even."

It was true, his eyes didn't hold their usual fire of dominance and coldness in them and his voice was softer. She thought, for a moment, that he might have changed in some way. As if to prove her wrong, his scowl came back and he barked at her.

"Fucking human! I'll continue where I left off on you if you keep that attitude up." The threat really didn't hold much against Selina and she laughed.

"I bet you would, but right now I'm actually really tired", She turned her head again and resumed her position of her hand over her head but added as an after thought, "Thanks, by the way, for making those men run away." Her response was muttered, but not unheard before she fell asleep.

Frieza stared at the woman that had fallen asleep and snorted, "Who falls asleep sitting up. . ?" Turning away, he made his way back to the bed that was made for him and curled up comfortably, keeping his injuries in mind. He stared out the window of the room at the midnight stars and frowned, _I'll get back to my empire. I'll kill that monkey and I'll take back my honor._

He soon fell asleep, thinking about what he would do with the girl once he was healed. Kill her or simply leave, he wasn't sure. Killing her wouldn't bring much satisfaction with the disgusting urge he was feeling. He felt it before, when he was younger, and bit back the urge to puke:

Guilt.

----

"Vegeta, it's a match!" Bulma cried in relief, looking at the computer after Goku had been injected with the serum. It flashed with a sign that signified a clean match with no flaws. Son would be healed, finally!

"Woman, re-analyze your conclusion! Kakarot isn't taking the serum well at all!"

"What?" Bulma's elated composure shattered in an instant and she clambered from the chair and away from the table to watch Goku from beyond the window.

He was convulsing! Violently, at that! Panic struck her mercilessly and she ran into the room as Vegeta tried to hold the larger saiyan down. Seeing as Goku was stronger, Vegeta had some trouble but the virus had weakened him considerably, "Vegeta, are you ok?!" She asked, worried for the saiyan prince as well.

He growled in anger when she asked his well-being, "It's Kakarot you should ask, not ME!"

"He **is** slightly stronger than you so a stray punch could-"

"WHAT?!"

"UGH, Vegeta what are we going to do?!" She glanced at the status graph and paled, "He's degrading faster than before!"

"Fuck, Bulma get the dragon radar!" Vegeta commanded, an idea sparking in his mind. Bulma blinked and, with a glare from the prince, nodded shakily and ran off. Vegeta focused his attention on Goku and raised his fist before swinging it down into Goku's abdomen and knocking him unconscious.

"Shit, why'd you do that, Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled before throwing the radar at him. He caught it easily and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to look for the dragon balls and wish for an antidote; right now that's all we can do."

"Vegeta, do you think it'll work?" Bulma asked meekly.

"I don't know!" He screamed, red in the face, "but it's our only chance!" Then he was gone, the door shut and Bulma left standing afraid for her friend and looked to the table. Tears jumped to her eyes and she let out a small broken sob.

"Please hurry, Vegeta. . ."

----

"Hm, finding the dragon balls shouldn't be so hard with this device", Vegeta muttered, his hand clicking the top of the device. Seven blips appeared on the screen and Vegeta smirked, "Alright, I'll zoom in to this one." Clicking the button on the radar, he found the closest one to be thirty miles off the coast of East City.

_It's close_, Vegeta thought with a grin before he chose his direction and blasted from the lawn.

The quest for five of the dragon balls were far less difficult than Vegeta had thought them to be and, for a large portion of the trip, was enchanted by the idea of gaining immortality once more. He could never die, and only get stronger and he would surpass that clown, Kakarot.

He landed on the sands of the Sahara Desert and snorted at the heat, "And humans make such a big deal of this place, pathetic!" His cold gaze returned to the radar and levitated across the sand until he came to the site of the dragon ball. He stopped and held out his hand, releasing a weak 'kiaho' and had to cover his face from the stray bits of sand that nearly got in his eyes.

He didn't miss the shine of the dragon ball, though and caught it effortlessly in the air. He grinned at his prize and flew in the direction of the seventh and final dragon ball. It was no easy task either.

It was diplomacy.

"Listen, give me your stupid dragon ball or I'll destroy this entire village in an **instant**!"

"Wh-What?! No, we w-won't!"

"So be it."

Vegeta held up his hand menacingly, holding it up high for all to see before creating a large ball of energy. This changed the minds of the tribes people very quickly and even earned him some extra food.

He stayed behind for a small snack (half the food he got) and left with all seven dragon balls and a conflicted desire.

Immortality, or Kakarot. . . Vegeta snarled, "This isn't a hard fucking decision!" He set all the dragon balls down and summoned the dragon, the sky becoming dark and, soon, Vegeta stared at the dragon of Earth.

It was now or never, "Dragon, Kakarot is suffering from a disease that is seemingly incurable. Can you create a serum?"

The dragon's growls sent chills down Vegeta's spine as he spoke, "**Yes, give me but a moment**."

Vegeta scowled, he didn't have a moment to spare. He folded his arms and waited, becoming impatient with every second that passed.

"**There, it is done**," the voice boomed, "**Farewell and till the next summoning**." With a flash of light and a thunderous roar, the dragon dissipated and the dragon balls shone brightly before spinning and flying off to become stone for another year.

Vegeta felt a bottle in his hand and looked at the contents. One pill inside; the miracle pill Vegeta guessed.

"Well", Vegeta huffed, "I better get this back to Kakarot, the fucking clown." He muttered his curses as he took off into the sky, "Why the hell did I bother. . ?"

----

When Selina awoke, the first task she did was call up the hospital Jo was taken to and ask if she was ok. The doctors replied that she hadn't awakened yet and feared she may have suffered a coma; the thought frightened her so much.

"Yes. . . Thank you, I will. . . Of course, thank you very much, good bye." Selina clicked the 'end' on her cell phone and flipped it closed, holding it to her chest. _This is the worst case scenario_, Selina thought grimly and her grip tightened.

Damn him.

She hated him.

He deserved to die.

Selina closed her eyes and bit her lip; her thoughts and desires scared her. She never liked hurting anyone but what he did made her so angry on the inside.

Was it his fault? Yes, very much so!

Could she do anything about it? Yes-! Or. . At least she thought she could. .

"Human, I need your assistance!"

Huh? What did she just hear? "Frieza? Did you just say-?"

"Yes, get in here! NOW!"

With a groan at his command, she walked into the bedroom she let him use and, preparing to ask what he destroyed now, she stopped instantly at what she saw.

Frieza, with his tail lashing out behind him, was almost healed completely. He stood proudly with his chest puffed forward and his arms crossed. She wondered if his fever was gone and what he could be frowning about. Just as the words were about to come out of her mouth, he held up his tail and she paused at the gesture. It felt like a command similar to 'silence' and Selina felt strangely compelled to listen.

"I have called you in here to assert my desire to go to the hospital."

"Huh? A-Are you sick-?" This sudden desire made her wonder but she didn't quite get the point.

"N-No, you idiot", Frieza hissed, trembling with anger, "your friend is there isn't she?"

"Yes, but why would you want to see her?" This was getting a little too strange for her liking.

Frieza stared at her for a moment, a bead of sweat on his face and a simple shade of red on his cheeks. Why was he doing this?! WHY did he care?! His fist was clenched before he spoke, uncertain of his words.

"I will. . see the extent of the damage. I-", he found he couldn't continue, his pride already near-death from the blows. With a scoff, he turned away from her, "Figure it out for yourself." He muttered.

"When do you need to get there?" Was that her voice that was so calm and confident?

"Tonight is appropriate."

"You're paying."

"W-What?"

Selina smirked, "That's right. I know you don't have money so I'm calling it an 'owe me'." Frieza gapped at her negotiation and stepped forward.

"Now hold on, you don't have control over me-!"

"Mhm, ok", Selena mumbled as if she were pretending to hear him, "when do you want to leave again?"

* "Ohh, you've got some nerve!" *

Selina looked him over and frowned, "You need clothes." Frieza gave her an insulted grimace.

"I never had any complaints on the way I look without clothes."

"Has anyone ever stood up to you to tell you?"

". . . Yes, but they're all dead." Selina stopped talking right there and changed the subject back on track.

"I don't know what it was like in your culture or whatever but you need you have clothes on or people will freak and someone like you would make anybody freak out", She shuddered at the thought of the press, the police, and random people crowding her and taking Frieza as an experiment, "No offense." She added later.

Frieza thought for a moment and turned to look out the window at the people in the street, "Loathe as I am to agree with you, I must." He turned back to her, "What do you have?"

"Erm. . . "Selina paused to think on the question, "actually, I don't really have anything in you're size." The lord rolled his eyes.

"Figures you wouldn't; what else do you suppose do?"

Selina swallowed and sat down on the bed, thinking quickly. One idea came to her, though it ridiculous

through and through. However, before she could stop herself, she blurted it out:

"We could steal the body?"

". . . Come up with something else because I'm not stealing a fucking body. I _dispose_ of bodies_."_

A shiver ran through Selina, "I didn't need to know that."

Frieza grinned down at her, "Yes, you did. Consider it extra information for the future."

"Fuck you. . ."

"Heh, I feel like I'm getting used to these insults from a lower-class piece of dirt like you."

"The hell is your problem-?!"

Soon Selina and Frieza, clearly forgetting their 'battle of the plans', were soon in an argument that would strive to wake up many of the neighbors and destroy any reconciliation either would have.

----

With Vegeta -

Bulma watched as Vegeta pried open and held down the struggling Goku in pain and, with much effort to keep from getting bitten, shoved the pill into Goku's mouth, clamped it shut and eased it down his throat.

Bated second felt like hours before they saw Goku's convulsions gradually slow to a halt and see him breathing normally again. Bulma's legs gave out from below her and she fell over in a faint of relief. Vegeta glanced at the woman and snorted, picking her up and walking out the door.

It had been a rough day, Goku coming back, getting a virus, Vegeta flying around to get the dragon balls to get Goku's medicine and now this. He too felt drained.

As he made it up the stairs to where he knew the woman slept (he had followed her many times out of curiosity) he made a mental note to tease the woman about how many stairs there were. He bashed open the locked door and walked to the bed, setting her down soon after and staring at her with an expressionless face before leaving.

_Did most human women seem this beautiful_?

. . . _WHAT THE FUCK_?!

Fighting to keep from bashing his head against the door, Vegeta stomped out of the room and to his G.R.

Training first, then sleep!

* * *

Yay, digital cookie to the who figures out where the quote in *--* came from! ^^Yes, I added a little BxV in there for a fanbase that has a considerable amount of popularity xD (I'm not a large fan but I like the couple^^)

Please don't forget to add in your input of critisim and/or compliments/insults; I eat them for breakfast and they help me write this story!


	8. Isn't This Sudden?

Hey guys, we're nearing the last three chapters! ^^ That means that things are gonna heat up and I apologize if this story seems short. This was originally meant to be a small test of my skill and I guess I drug it out a bit much ^^'

Digital cookies to AznPuffyHair and Yes, it was DBZ BT2 ^^ Thank you for all the reviews, peoples; I am glad that this fic got as many as it did =D

Alright, enough talking from me; enjoy chapter 7! ^^

* * *

**Isn't This Sudden?**

The argument lasted for an hour before Selina got tired of yelling and Frieza simply sat on the bed, his back to her. They had finally calmed down somewhat and the young college student yawned before she looked at the clock.

11:55 P.M; Shit, and she had college tomorrow at 8 'O' clock. She rubbed her eyes and got up, moving into the living room.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Selina rolled her eyes at his tone, and turned, "Bed, stupid. I need sleep for school." When she turned back around, a thought came to her, "and we'll think of what to do about the hospital thing when I get back." A scoff made her groan and walk out; he was impossible.

It was hour before Bulma was awakened by screaming in the laboratory, a voice she knew from childhood that haunted her every since he got sick, "Goku-!" She thrust off the covers that she had no recollection of getting into and jumped off the bed in a vicious motion before tearing out of her room and down the stairs.

Nearly falling down, she reached the last step and made a near U-turn into the lab and saw Goku sitting up from the bed, sweat pouring down his face and back. His breathing made her want to get a life-support tube and put it to his face, it was so labored.

"Goku, are you ok?"

"B-Bulma!" Goku gasped, surprised that she was here so quickly, "I-I hadn't heard you coming, s-sorry." He finally sounded like he was getting his breath back. She walked over to the table and looked him in the eyes seeing that they weren't dilated and felt his head. He didn't have a fever.

With a sigh, she stood with a smile, "Looks like that wish worked after all, thank Kami."

"Wish?" She looked at him with a confused expression before she shook her head.

"You had a terminal heart-virus that seemed to be cured by a bacteria equivalent to a flu in the Yardrattian space system." Goku stared at her blankly before she continued, opting for smaller words, "You were sick."

"Oh, I get it! I remember now, I thought I was going to die." She shuddered at those words; Son never said those words.

"Goku, please-"

"It's ok, I'm fine now and better than ever!" She stared at him as he grinned like his old self and jumped off the table with renewed enthusiasm, "As a matter of fact, I can take on Frieza easily now!"

"What?" Take on Frieza? Well, he was injured but-hold on, "Goku, is Frieza almost to full health?"

"Yup, he's healing much faster than I thought!" He laughed at the thought, intrigued to find out if Frieza had gotten stronger or learned anything. His musing were cut off by Bulma's yells.

"Goku, this is no laughing matter! You've only slept for an hour; get some more rest before you go saving the universe again!"

"Relax, I'll get some rest later. Just give me a moment, I'll be right back." He then disappeared out of the lab and Bulma was left by herself and confused.

"G-Goku-?"

----

When she left the room, Frieza's eyes opened from their seemingly meditative state and he grinned, a thought in the back of his mind. It was time for the last act.

"I'll kill her."

_No, you won't_.

"Hmm. . " Frieza thought about that voice in the back of his head and shrugged it off, getting up from the bed silently. He walked into the living room and stared at Selina as she made her bed.

_She weakening me. . I don't need her anymore_, he thought gleefully.

His three-toed feet glided across the surface of the floor and it wasn't until he was a foot away did she turn her face to him, "Frieza?"

He held no expression as he lifted his hand and grasped her shoulder gently, turning her with enough force to not hurt her but deny any resistance. He pulled her to himself and his other hand came to hold the back of her head. He felt her shudder and attempt to get out of his grasp; it was a futile attempt.

"You have helped me recover greatly. . " he muttered, his voice low and soft, betraying his own intensions, "though I am a murderer of worlds and ruler of the universe, you have looked past all that. . "

Selina, trying to break from his hold, felt her face rise in temperature. He shouldn't be speaking like this! She felt his grip tighten and felt his sharp nails puncture her skin slightly. She winced and he chuckled.

"I am grateful for what you've done; _very_ grateful. . .however, this is the end." A gasp escaped her throat when he roughly took her by the bottom of her jaw and thrust her face to look up at his, "I will give you one last gift before you die." He spoke simply.

"W-wait, what-?!" She felt him slowly move agonizingly closer and closed her eyes, pursing her lips to stop what she felt was coming. Just as their lips were about to touch, Frieza stopped with gasp and his eyes were wide with surprise as he pulled away.

After a moment of stillness, Selina opened one eye and saw that her attacker (or sorts) was surprised. When she turned to follow his gaze, her mouth hung a gape.

A warrior, clad in an orange and dark blue outfit stood in the middle of her room, his black hair shining off the light and his gaze threateningly serious, "I see I came in time. . " He declared, his voice loud and clear, with a sharp edge to it.

"You. . _fucking_. . Monkey. . " She felt Frieza's grip tighten as he hissed the words out menacingly. What was she caught in the middle of? She turned to the warrior and swallowed.

"Who-?"

"Silence." She was cut off by the tyrant and, before she could look at him again, he threw her to the side like a useless doll. The force of the throw pushed her against the wall and, without another thought, was knocked unconscious. Goku looked at Selina's body with apologetic eyes but knew she was still alive by her energy.

"That was unnecessary, Frieza!"

"No, it was; we don't need any interruptions in our fight." This silenced Goku with a scowl.

"So that's the deal, huh? Glad you did forget." Frieza grinned sadistically and backed into a stance.

"Enough talk, simian; we continue where we left off now."

"No; not here. Too many people will die."

"That doesn't bother me!"

Goku clenched his teeth in frustration, his fists held tightly in preparation, "I know. . " Frieza smirked.

"Fine. Choose you destination."

"Countryside!"

"Very well, now how would you like to start? On the ground or in the air?" Goku, despite the tense atmosphere grinned.

"I feel like I'm getting dejavu over here; the ground." Frieza relaxed and cracked his knuckles. He raised his hand to the ceiling and released a blast that blew the wood and rock apart. Goku jumped into a stance instantly, "Hey, there's a door!"

"Details, details, monkey", Frieza simply replied, "Now get your ass moving."

Goku's eyes twitched with anger before he jumped into the sky and flew. Frieza stayed for a few seconds in one place before casting a half-second's glance at Selina before flying off.

They were finally going to settle the score that should have ended on Namek.

----

"Hah!"

"Ah HYAH!"

"Ngh, damn-!" Krillin flew backwards, scratches and cuts engraved on his arms. He caught himself in the air in an instant and disappeared, a glare cast in his opponent's direction.

Gohan smirked when his Maseko hit home and got in a stance for another rush. Just as he rushed forward, Krillin disappeared and he struggled to force himself to stop.

Too late.

"There!" It was Gohan's turn to fall to the ground and, unlike Krillin, he wasn't able to stop himself from crashing into the rocks and causing the earth to shake and the young saiyan was in a crater twenty times his body. Krillin gaped at the damage and flew down, "Gohan, ah crap!"

"Over here!"

"Huh-?" Before Krillin could contemplate what Gohan said he was seeing the end of a shoe and was knocked back again. He fought for recovery, opening his eyes a little bit before bending backwards and flipping repeatedly and gradually coming to a stop.

Gohan stood in a fighting stance grinning at his friend, "Gotcha, that time!"

Krillin winced as he got up and laughed, "Yeah, y'sure did! Heh he!" He rubbed his face before jumping into the air, "Hey Gohan, I felt your Dad's energy increase, wanna go see what's up?"

Gohan nodded getting up into the air with him, "Yeah!" When he got to Krillin, the monk flew off suddenly.

"Race ya there-!" Gohan struggled to get his wits back before shaking his head and flying after him.

Little did they realize in their excitement that they were flying in the direction of the greatest fight in Earth's History; a fight that could determine it's destruction or repentance.

* * *

Alright, many of you are confused ( I can tell) but Frieza's personality is very psychotic, varying from random bouts of killing to sadistic forms of torture or departure (as read here! =D) so I apologize if this turn of events doesn't sit very tight with ya'll, I was actually kinda hesitant on how this chapter seemed since I needed this turn to take place.

I apologize for vast shortness of this chapter as well, it's not even 2,000 words! xD

Please be sure to submit a review if you'd like as we're are nearing the end and I may be tempted to create a sequel in far future. (Highschool with definitely get in the way as well as other writing projects in mind! =D Thank you for being with me this far! ^^


	9. Are You Ready?

Well, here's chapter 8! Thank you again for the reviews and I'm gonna keep this short because I've got a lot of things to do today. Chapter 9 will be done soon but submitting a chapter a day gets rough! ^^' So, I'll expand on the last two chapters and we'll be done! ^^  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

**Are You Ready?**

Goku and Frieza landed finally and, with their stage set and battle ready, they glared at each other. Onyx eyes clashing against red ones in a silent battle of bluffs. Slowly, they moved into their respective fighting stances and increased their power. Neither spoke until Frieza's power seemed to wane, making Goku blink.

"You haven't recovered all the way, we should settle this later," Goku spoke quickly, trying to avoid an unfair fight.

"I've had just about enough of your stalling, monkey! I don't care about how strong I am because I know that even weak I can kick that tail-less ass of yours!"

"Hey, now that's just mean!" Goku pouted, losing his fighting form, "I don't mind fighting you and all, but can't you stop cussing?!"

"Me? The Great Lord Frieza, **not cuss**? Hah, cussing makes me feel more evil!"

"So you HAVE feelings!"

"Fuck off!" Without warning, besides the cussing, Frieza launched from his spot on the ground, his energy peaked in his smaller form without going to 100%. His surprise enabled him to inflict the first hit in Goku's face, throwing him backwards with the strength. Goku caught himself in the air and flipped over back onto his feet in time to dodge another swift kick from the alien.

"Hey, you learned not to leave your attacks empty; good!" Goku grasped his leg and swung him into the air and then jettisoned off the ground to delivere a pile driver to Frieza's flying form with his superior speed and strength.

He hadn't counted on an afterimage though. .

"Monkey, learn some new tricks, won't you?" Goku turned to see Frieza below on the ground, his tail gliding behind him leisurely, "I was able to, so you should have too."

"Heh, I take it you can sense energy?" Goku asked, glad that one of his theories came true.

"If you wish to call it that, I found I could do so after meditating in that room for the day", Frieza returned to his stance, "You won't get the upper hand this time!" He snarled. With simple grin, Goku descended to the ground.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"If you're so sure, prove it!" Frieza yelled, his rage nearly taking the best of him.

"Fine", Goku spoke seriously, menacingly low, "I will. . "

"Hm?" Frieza noticed the look in the saiyan's eyes and reinforced his stance. He had a feeling he knew what he would do. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt Goku's power dramatically rise.

"Hyah!" His aura burst around him, from white to golden orange. He noticed that Goku struggled and grinned; he hadn't had time to practice the transformation very well. After Goku regained his breath, he smirked at Frieza, "Phew, I forgot how much this transformation puts a strain on me."

"So it does. . " Silence once again; he had no idea how long it stretched out before it was he that broke into a dash at Goku. The saiyan frowned and, as Frieza closed in, thrust his fist forward. Frieza expected a hit and had a block prepared -

-but punch when right through his body; an afterimage. He stood still, concentrating on Goku's whereabouts. He knew that, before, he would have been thrown into a rage at being one-upped even _once_ and even felt heat rush to his face in anger. Now, though, he had to keep himself under control. That nearly lead to a definite defeat last time.

There would be no _draw_ nor would there be a 'next time'.

It was now or never, as cliché as it seemed.

"Hm!" He turned quickly, feeling the pin-prick of energy and released a death beam in the direction; he was delightfully satisfied when he hit him. Though, he was _not_ happy that the saiyan was barely scratched!

"Very nice, Frieza; you've worked on your sensing skills a little. . " He cracked his neck mockingly, "but your attacks are useless against me."

Again, that rage began to bubble up, "You-!" He fought to stop himself and clenched his fists, _I'll kill him slowly. . _

"F-Frieza?!" A slightly younger voice exclaimed. He turned to look over his shoulder and snorted, _It's the monkey's saiyan brat!_ He was about to turn back to the battle before an idea struck him, making his smile return.

Goku narrowed his eyes at Gohan when he saw him on the battle field and could feel Krillin coming in fast. He glanced at Frieza and noticed the smile he had when he saw that Gohan was here and his mind acted quickly. He used Instant Transmission and disappeared.

Frieza felt the disturbance in Goku's energy and turned quickly but found him gone, "What-?!"

He didn't see the saiyan behind him nor feel him till it was too late and he was already in the deadly body lock. Adrenaline pumped through his body and he fought fiercly against the bind and snarled when Goku didn't even seem to put much strength behind his grapple.

"Damn you-!"

"It wasn't going to work anyway."

Frieza's look of surprise wasn't, well, surprising, "What do you mean?"

"I know you were going to kill my son."

"Tch, that predictable, eh?" Frieza quipped, mockingly caught.

"Very predictable."

Just then, Krillin came to the scene and Frieza flinched. He felt someone else here and he had a hunch who it was too. Goku turned to his friend, the alien still in his strong lock and growled, "Krillin, get the hell out of here!"

. . It was Krillin, Frieza thought to himself. A grin came to his face and, as he became a completely different person (or rather, became his usual self) his body exploded in power and his muscle mass increased to 100%. It was enough of a surprise to knock Goku back and into the far off cliff side.

Krillin and Gohan stood, trembling and petrified as Frieza turned around with crazed, sadistic glint in his eyes, "Long time no see, insects." He spoke simply, his eyes mostly on Krillin, "Remember me, human?" He spoke with a growl.

Krillin was about to wet himself before Goku burst from the mountain and intercepted Frieza's focus on his friend to him. His glare was almost uncharacteristically cold as he spoke, dragging Frieza's gaze back to him, "Keep your attention on me or you will die right here, right now."

"I obey no one, primitive ape."

"That wasn't an order; it was advice."

Krillin and Gohan looked at each other and nodded, sweat about pour down their face. They both turned and high-tailed it out of the battle field, their energy increasing so they could escape at full speed. Frieza didn't take his gaze off Goku as they left.

"Look at that", he spoke, "you made me lose my lunch."

"The main course is right here, Frieza." There was a pause, awkward silence, before Frieza grunted.

"Fucking monkey, that sounded wrong." Goku sweat dropped, his frown turned into a pout.

"See, I try to look tough and you diss my cool come-backs!"

"Oh, _do_ forgive me!" Frieza replied sarcastically with his usual drawl.

"You monster!" Goku yelled, trying to regain his seriousness back.

". . you couldn't think of anything else to say?" By this time, Frieza's body returned to it's regular form, his muscle mass decreasing as he let out a breath of strain.

"Just go along with it!"

"Come up with something better!"

"I can't think of anything, we're fighting, remember?!" Frieza rolled his eyes and got into a stance. Goku did the same and, once again, there was silence among the rocks.

" . . I'm waiting!"

"What? Still?!"

"No, for the rocks to start talking; YES, still!"

"We'll be here for a while then." Goku got out of his stance and stretched his limbs, "Until then, I'm gonna warm-up!"

----

Else where, in Selina's apartment, the police burst through the door to the apartment and the captain barked orders to the medic. Selina's body was picked up and taken to the hospital to have her injuries looked at.

At the same hospital Jo stayed at.

It had been an hour before Selina would wake and a nurse was luckily there for her, "M'am, would you like some water?" Selina struggled to open her eyes but when she did, all she saw was Frieza. As a matter of fact, she had jolted awake because of her thoughts of him -

"Frieza, where-?! Wha-? Huh?!" She looked around cautiously and when she saw the nurse, a look of confusion marred her face, "Where am I? Why am I here?!"

The nursed smiled and handed her the plastic cup of water, "You're in Nebraska State Hospital and you suffered a dangerous concussion."

The name of the hospital alerted Selina's mind to only one thing -

"Is the Jo here?! Erm, Josephina Beckenridge?"

"Why, yes, she is here but I'm afraid she's in a comatose-like state right now. I am her nurse and yours as well." Selina blinked and after a moment nodded numbly. She was not worried for herself; by her standards she was perfectly fine. But Jo was far from fine; a comatose state meant she was practically dead.

"Thank you, I appreciate what you've done."

The nurse smiled and knelt down on the bed, "May I ask you a few questions?" Selina looked up at the nursed and nodded. "Well, I first want to ask you what happened to create that large hole in your roof''

"A what in my where?!" Selina stared at the nurse as if she had grown a second head, "You're kidding?!"

"No, I'm afraid not. You're apartment was torn to shreds by what seemed like a tornado", She held Selina's hand like a mother would do for her child, "I want help in any way I can but I must know what hurt you." Selina's gaze betrayed her and she smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you, but. . I can't tell you what h-I mean It was."

"It was male?"

"Wha-No!" Selina was given an even stare and buckled, "How did you know?" She asked meekly.

"Well, when I asked you your face started to heat up, so naturally-"

"W-Well, what if I was gay?"

". . ." Selina looked away and only looked again when the nurse gave her a squeeze on her hand.

"I don't know what he was. . but, I have to find him." The nurse looked shocked.

"You believe that he's still out there? In all honesty it's hard to believe _anyone_ could do that much damage." Selina looked away and nodded, knowing what the nurse felt like. Having something so unbelievable thrust upon you out of no where was beyond 'hard to believe'.

"I think he's out there, yeah." Selina turned to give her a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You didn't look fine an hour ago."

"Wha-?! An hour?!" She looked at the clock, "Oh man. . !" Her head fell into her hands as she sat on the bed, "Now I'm not so sure where he is", She shook her head and mumbled, "The planet is still here though."

"Excuse me?" Selina suddenly, without warning, sat up and thrust the covers away from her and got out of the bed. The nurse had to pause before going after her, "Wait, you can't leave yet, you need to stay a day!"

"If I stay any longer than I really will lose him!" The nurse stopped and Selina paused at the door, "I'm not finished with him."

"Are you close to him?" The nurse asked, hesitant but still curious. Selina didn't speak for a few seconds before she looked at the nurse from the side.

"I really don't know, honestly. I hate him a lot for what he's done but. . I can't seem to let him. . _leave_." She was so unsure of her words, she paused at points in her sentence, making the nurse worry further.

"Dear-?"

"I can't hesitate now; not when I've gone through all this for him, that bastard!" The nurse flinched at her cursing.

"Erm, try not to curse, this is a hospital, you know."

"Oh, sorry!" Selina laughed a little before turning away, "I'll come back; I've gotta say hi to Jo, too, when she wakes up!" She then walked off, waving to the nurse with bandages still on her head.

The nurse stood there, bewildered for a moment before she sighed and turned to collect her things.

Selina grinned and broke into a run, there was no doubt about it now.

She was fucking crazy for doing this! Now she had to find out where to start. . the hard part.

* * *

Alright, chapter 9 will come soon, just not tomorrow! ^^' I love ya'll so much and please be sure to review and tell me what you think. ^^


	10. Have You Made Your Decision?

Well guys, the next chapter is the last and I'm, once again, glad that you guys are still with me! ^^ I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Have You Made Your Decision?  
**

When Selina woke up she had no idea where she was or what happened till the nurse, that had taken care of Jo, explained what she knew of the situation. With a full understanding (or so she thought) Selina prepared herself to search for the renegade Frieza, in hopes to bring him back to his senses.

"Shit, I don't think he's in the city anymore. . ", She muttered, looking down at the city from one of the air cars. She turned the plane around and flew to the landing pad for public transportation. An air car was a commodity that Americans didn't get often so you would be lucky to even drive an air car with the rental fees they charged.

"If we could afford half a million zeni for an air car, I'm sure we'd all have one!" Selina muttered angrily as she walked away and had to sit down on the bench to think of what to do. She couldn't very well search the United States for a damn alien! It would take years! Putting up posters of the alien seemed insane; people would think she's insane.

"Damn it!" She put a hand over the bridge of her nose and pinched it to try and lower her stress level. Just as she was about to get up, a man put his hand on her shoulder. Caught off guard, Selina looked up at the man and her eyes widened.

"Jin?!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing! What are you doing here?! Don't you live with your father in Japan?"

Jin raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "I moved out of there weeks ago and came here to see which companies I could work for." Selina got up and held his hands.

"I need your help!" Jin looked at her with confusion in her eyes before he saw something familiar and groaned.

"Man, Sin, why do you do that?"

----

"Enough!" Frieza yelled, his energy spiking, "What do you fucking have to stall for?"

Goku stopped stretching for the 500th time and looked up at Frieza, "I'm not stalling; simply warm-up."

"For 2 HOURS?!"

"Well, warm-ups are important in anything but in a battle they're essential", Goku informed Frieza, like a teacher of fighting. Frieza, having had enough, fired a death beam at Goku's leg as it was being stretched and grinned at the blood.

"Oh ho, not so strong, are you?"

"That was just a re-opened wound, you didn't inflict much damage at all."

"Are you _fucking_TESTING ME?!" Goku blinked.

"You didn't know?" In a matter of milliseconds Goku was sprawled out on the ground, blood leaking from his nose, "Ow, crap! That was a pretty good hit!" Goku laughed and pinched his nose as Frieza seethed.

"Take this seriously!"

"I'd kill you if I did." Goku said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Then do it." Goku's façade of mocking his opponent disappeared and he looked at Frieza with a surprised expression. Frieza didn't hold an expression contrary to his usual frown, "If I can't beat you after waiting all that time and recovering all that much then I deserve to die; the same is to be said for everyone else!"

Goku frowned in anger, "Everyone else?! Not everyone is a fighter!"

"No, the strong survive and the weak live to serve the strong or die."

"That mindset is flawed! People who are weak are strong in other ways! Take that girl for example!" Frieza paused at the mention of 'that girl' and snorted, "She helped you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, the damned fool", Frieza crossed her arms, "I was about to kill her had you not interfered."

"Then it was a good idea that I got there when I did", Goku paused for a moment before grinning, "Actually, it seemed like you about to do _something else_ before you would have killed her."

"It was none of your concern and never will be, now fight!" Frieza dashed at his opponent, his fist ready to collide again with Goku's face. Goku, acting quickly, blocked his attack and then grasped his arm, throwing him into the ground.

Frieza was able to catch himself at the last moment and land on his feet, using Goku's own momentum against himself and throw him into the air. As Goku flew, Frieza twisted his body and fired a barrage of death beams at him. As they hit, Frieza increased his energy for another blast; just in case.

"Looking for me?" Frieza frowned and turned his head to see Goku with his hand facing him and he could tell by his energy that he had enough to obliterate him.

"Finally going to finish me off?"

"Maybe, depends if you move or not."

"You wouldn't do it."

"Would you like to test that theory?" He released the blast, at half power, and surprised Frieza before he flew backwards. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, grinding against the rocks before he stopped. He didn't dare move until he could feel his body was intact and when he did, a sweep of pain made him fall again.

"F-Fuck. . " He opened one of his eyes and found he was staring at the shoes of his opponent and struggled to look up at him with a weak glare.

"I didn't kill you but you're no threat now."

"H-How did you get so s-strong-?" His question made Goku wince, it was almost like he gurgled it like he had water or, worse yet, blood in his mouth.

"I held back a lot on Namek because I didn't want to kill you. When I learned Instant Transmission, or Teleport, I had to take a week of grueling training to prepare by body and senses for instantaneous travel. That, alone, was enough to beat you who could care less to train", after a pause he smiled, "I'm glad you learned something, though. . "

"Frieza!"

Both heads turned in the direction of the cry and Goku's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me. . "

Frieza's head struggled to focus on what Goku stared at, but when he did he couldn't believe who it was. Coming out here, of all people, was Selina. . that foolish woman. He grinned, _Fucking human has more guts that I thought before hand._

Selina looked down from the air car her friend drove and hung out of it as the wind blew violently, "Are you ok?!" She yelled, having a hard time hearing over the wind and motor of the machine.

Frieza chuckled, "No-" He was surprised at how rough and low his voice was and knew she couldn't hear him. Instead, Goku answered for him.

"No, he's not fine but you're not going near him."

Selina frowned and turned to Jin, motioning him to go down just a little. He gave her a weird look before he pulled it down and, when close enough, she jumped down from a height of at least ten feet. She rolled along the ground like she did as a kid and got up, running towards Goku.

Frieza turned his gaze to the side, looking at the Selina with distant eyes, _What is she doing?_

When she finally got to the two fighters she stopped and glared at Goku, "Well, I'm near him?"

Goku frowned, "I know; you need to leave."

"Fuck you."

Goku groaned, "Now _you _cuss?! Frieza, you're too influential!" Frieza glared at him as if to say, 'Why ME?!' and he tried to move again. Selina looked down at him and her face softened ever so slightly.

"You, orange boy", she called, anger evident in her voice, "why did you come to my house, destroy the place AND take the alien?!" Her eyes mirrored the annoyance she felt and Goku's eye twitched at her accusations.

"I didn't destroy anything!"

"Then why is there a hole in my roof?!"

"Frieza did that!"

Selina stopped and turned to the invalid alien, "Damn you!" She hissed and she could almost swear that she saw a smirk on his face, "Don't even play, I have to give them a reason for the hole before they fix it so that's your job when this is over."

"How did you get here?!" Goku asked, frustrated that she interfered.

She smirked and pointed at Jin behind her, "Jin was a friend of mine whose father was a ninja and worked for Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation in Japan; he has air cars at his disposal and he let me borrow his to get here."

"Ok, then how did you know where we were?"

Selina sweat dropped but answered, "Well, it was a bit tricky, but I was able to use the tracker in the air car to find, what Jin called, 'ki' or life energy."

Goku's face had a dumb expression, "Bulma made that? Well, she is something."

Selina shook her head, trying to clear her mind to concentrate, "You can't kill him! It wouldn't be right!"

Goku raised an eye brow, "I wasn't going to kill him, but he can't stay as he is and-"

"Leave him to me."

Goku had to process that statement and Frieza seemed to grunt again, "What?!"

"I'll take care of him, keep him out of trouble."

"Just HOW would you do it? You're not very strong and Frieza could kill you in an instant."

"He wouldn't kill me if he needed me." Goku's expression turned stern and even Selina knew the repercussions of saying those words; she had felt the guilt of those words before but didn't take them back.

"You realize that Frieza can't live in this country and lead a normal life, right?"

"Yes, I realize this." She nodded and glance down at Frieza before retuning her gaze to Goku, "Please hurry, I fear he doesn't have long."

"One more question." Goku promised, his eyes still serious. Selina nodded but didn't expect the question to be so awkward.

"Do you love him?"

----

Selina had just gone through one of the most horrendous experiences of her life and yet she felt numbed at the reality of her situation. It had been only a few minutes prior to the entire incident with Jo and Frieza's 'freak out'. She had got down and lifted Frieza up by his arms and slowly dragged him to her bedroom for him to sleep.

"Female. . ", She heard him mutter, "we must. . share words. . "

Selina glanced down at him but stayed silent, continuing to drag him despite her swollen ankle; she had nearly forgotten she had sprained it. When she got to the bed, she had to set him down next to it and rest for a moment, Frieza took this time to speak.

"Human-"

"Selina, damn it." She grumbled at him, tired of being called by her species.

"_Human_", Frieza persisted, "you had no reason. . to do what you did. Why?"

"What do you mean, 'Why'?" Selina looked up at him from her spot on the floor, "I felt like it would be the only thing to make you stop."

"Is that all. . you did? To make me stop?"

"I want to say 'Yes', but-", Frieza turned to look at her and saw her getting up and helping him up again. He winced when she touched a sensitive wound and was able to get him on the bed; shit, he looked tired, she thought to herself.

"Finish your answer." He spoke, his voice now a bit clearer and Selina sat next to him on the side of the bed and gave a sigh.

"You're not going to let me rest, are you?"

"Just finish."

She snorted but continued anyway, "As I was saying, I want to say 'Yes', but there was something there. . something I can't explain, like a feeling." She had no idea why she was telling him this, her strange feelings that she had when she was around him, and didn't even understand them herself.

She hated him for what he did, yet here she was helping him again!

"A feeling?" Frieza questioned, his expression very blank like he was contemplating without looking like he was trying, "You have _feelings_ for me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I said I couldn't really explain."

"But if you said it was a feeling then that would an explanation; a poor one, but one none-the-less."

". . Can we stop talking about this now?" Selina felt her face heating up again, she didn't want him to see her blush or anything that he might make fun of her with.

"No, we talk now."

"Damn, you're a fucking ass", She hissed. He simply snorted and his gaze took a slightly cold expression.

"You almost seem fearless of me."

"I am", Selina dared to challenge, making Frieza frown at her in insult. She knew by now how to insult him just right and 'push his buttons'. The alien lord turned his head to look at the ceiling and Selina took that as the time to leave and started to get up. Just as she was about to be off the bed, she felt a grip on her wrist and a rough pull.

Before she even knew what had happened, she lying on top of him and was being held down by his arms. She was locked into kiss, passion and heat flaring from the prince as she was still trying to gain her wits. His mouth demanded attention and she didn't even know why she attempted to keep up with him; not that she could. She wasn't even aware, yet, that his hands had released hers and that she was free to get off if she wished.

She didn't move from her place.

The sensations made her gasp and this enticed him further. His hands made their way onto her shoulders and, still in a high, Selina was pulled away and she fell to the floor comically. Frieza turned over and snorted, leaving Selina confused and, despite herself, _very_ stimulated.

She got up, throwing a glare in Frieza's direction. She'd no idea what to say! He kissed her one moment and threw away like a little kid with problem the next. If she didn't know better, she'd almost think _he_was PMS'ing.

"You may go now. . " The conceded tone in his voice made her want to shred his body into a hundred tiny pieces. She turned with a 'hmph' and left the room. This action only added to the stress of the current events and she hadn't had time to think about his motives since then.

----

Selina pursed her lips and swallowed, this was it. She had thought, as she searched the city, what his actions were about and why. _She_wanted to know WHY! She didn't think she'd ever get to know until Jin showed up. She looked away from Goku, a blush on her face and her decision made.

"Yeah. . I guess I do", it came out as a mutter, but Goku heard it all the same.

Frieza hadn't passed out then, either.

* * *

The next chapter is the last and I'll have the chapter up soon but, unfortunatelly, it may not be tomorrow. I'm going to make a it extra long! =D Wow, this'll be my first completed story guys! ^^' It's just a _little_ sad, lol. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think of it! ^^Night ya'll!


	11. Is This Really The End?

_ First of all, I want to thank each and every reviewer (signed in or not) for their support! You've helped me come a long way and I assure you that I won't stop writing for whatever means. I may get a job, though, soon. _

_ Good things laptops are in existance! Please note that this is the **last** chapter, but there **will** be a sequel! ^^ Keep in mind, though-_

IT'S NOT GOING TO BE VERY SOON! I've got other projects I want to keep an eye on and I'd like to let the stew of angst bubble a little as well!

Now, with out further delay - The Final chapter of 'Promised Rematch?' ^^

* * *

**Is This Really The End?**

A tint of pink etched Selina's cheeks as Goku's eyes were as wide as saucers, totally speechless. It seemed too silent and she coughed, "Erm, can we hurry up?"

"B-But-! You're in love. . with _Frieza_!" Selina closed her eyes, a little shameful and Goku returned to his goofy-sympathetic and kind of concerned persona and sighed, "I-It's a little hard to believe, that's all-!"

"Yeah, whatever", Selina's gaze was off to the side and she never thought that she would feel like crying at the surprise of another's' at her feeling for the tyrant.

"H-Hey. .", Selina looked down at the voice that she could barely hear and saw Frieza's bloodied face a bit clearer now. He looked like he'd been through a shredder that could only cut his skin deeply, "answer me-!"

Selina found herself asking for his question again, because she hadn't heard him the first time looking at his body, "Why do y-you c-care-?" He was getting peeved at her listening skills.

For a moment, she was speechless. What could she say? She didn't know very well herself! Even after all this time! She glanced at Goku and gave a sigh at his expectant expression; he was fucking curious too! She licked her lips in preparation for what she thought she was gonna say: 'Cause you're hot, I guess'.

It didn't turn out like that.

"You're strong", she heard herself mutter, trying to say the truth and make it sound like she wasn't insane (well, more insane; loving a psychopathic alien was pretty insane already). She continued, "and not once did you give up when you were mangled." Her voice got louder, clearer as she spoke with confidence, "You're arrogant, but determined. When I thought were about fall and pass out, you didn't; you kept pushing yourself, even if it was prove your dominance."

"Selina. ." Goku stared at the girl that seemed to be pouring out her soul.

"I think I find that about you, that strong side that even when you were physically unable kept you pushing to get what you wanted, attractive. I-It makes me. . glad that I was able to take care of you."

When she had finished, her face was as red as a cherry and Frieza was silent. It stretched on for what seemed like 3 minutes before Selina was starting to think he had already passed out. She glanced down at him and gasped when she saw him trembling with strain trying to get up, "Hey, you shouldn't get up right now!"

"I don't need your help!" He barked, turning his head to glare over his shoulder at her. Whatever attempt she made to help him was paused and she looked down at him in annoyance. He was doing it again!

When he got to his knees and was breathing heavily, Goku took it as the time to hoist Frieza up by the shoulder and he grinned when Frieza growled in pain and glared at his enemy. His gaze returned to Selina and she slightly turned away in shame.

"Look at me." He forced his voice to be clear, refusing weakness. Was this because of Selina's confession? Selina glanced up at him before glancing away again, "Selina-!" He called an octave higher. She looked up at him and, to avoid her looking away, Frieza grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

"H-Hey-!"

"Selina, those words you said, you weren't lying, were you?" Selina blushed and shook her head, making Frieza sigh, _This is going to get complicated. I'm not trained in this profession! _He pulled her closer slightly and looked her in the eyes for any words he could say. He found none.

Selina was starting to get unnerved by his piercing gaze and swallowed. He seemed to struggle for something to say and, for the first time, opened his mouth and closed it again, second-guessing himself.

Selina smiled, making him frown, "Don't hurt yourself trying to think of something,"

"W-What-?" He released her chin and snorted, "I try and think of something good to say and again that mouth ruins it."

"My mouth?! It's your lack of tact that got us here in the first place!" They both exchanged a glare before Goku blinked, confused.

"Man, you guys remind me of Vegeta and Bulma!"

Jin walked up to Goku and whispered to him, "They don't starting having a relationship till a year from now so you shouldn't know that."

Goku covered his mouth, "Oh!"

Frieza glared at Goku before returning his gaze to Selina, his red eyes making her look away again. Ugh, it annoyed him to no end! He took her face in his hands and turned her to him, making her blush and try to get out of his grip, "Stop resisting or you're head will pop off!" She stilled and allowed him to hold her there, looking at him.

"Fine, what do-mfph!" She was silenced once again, but this time in a kiss that both Goku and Jin looked away from to spare their virgin (Well Jin's) eyes. Goku just didn't want to see Frieza kissing anyone!

She didn't move, didn't reciprocate, and didn't even reject his kiss. That wouldn't fly for him and he tightened his grip on her face. She winced, and her muffled 'Ow!' was taken advantage off and she was now at the mercy of Frieza's passionate, yet demanding, tongue.

As much as she enjoyed the kiss, the heat and desire that raged through out their bodies, she had to make it stop for her own and her 'audience's' sakes. They probably didn't want to see this and Selina had no idea how right she was. She pulled away gently and was rewarded by a growl in their kiss.

_Ohh, that felt good. . _Selina desperately tried to tame her passions and took a more direct approach. With a rough push, she separated them and he fell away, making him land painfully from his lack of motor skills.

"OW, FUCK!" Frieza cursed, trying not to move anymore than he already had as his wounds seemed to sting from the burns. Selina regretted her action slightly before kneeling down to him.

"We'll continue later", She whispered making him pause before changing her tone to one Goku and Jin could hear, "We can't do that here! Can't you see that they're gonna pass out?!" She pointed at Goku and was surprised to find that was about to pass out.

"I-I hope I never see something like that. . e_ver_ again!" Jin nodded and Selina glared at them both. Just before she could chastise them, Goku seemed to continue where he left off in his seriousness.

"Selina, I understand that you want to keep him from safe and under control but at his power and anger I can only imagine that he'd kill you if you interfered with any plans of domination."

"Then you can come and save me and stop Frieza; not before then", Selina countered, defiant even to the gentle saiyan.

"But you're powerless against him!"

Selina huffed, angry that Goku was so against her idea because of her lack of power. She pointed at Frieza with a sharp finger, "Then, make some kind of cuffs that will decrease _his_ power!"

Frieza raged, "MY POWER?! I don't have enough power as it is!"

Goku paused, causing the alien to frown before he smiled, "Y'know! That's a good idea, Selina!"

"What?! You insane little monkey! How dare you-!" Frieza seethed at the conspiracy though he laid on the ground in pain, "I'd kill you for this!"

"Calm down", Selina tried, reaching for him. As her hand got close Frieza took the chance and snatched her wrist pulling her toward him and turning her body so her back was to his chest. Goku hadn't expected the movement and could only grit his teeth when Selina was held at finger tip.

Even though Frieza didn't have as strong a grip as he'd liked, his finger nails were sharp at the tips meaning that he could aim a well-pointed finger at an artery and slice it, bleeding Selina to death. Goku had no idea that Frieza would pull such a stunt!

Frieza's venomous eyes glared at the saiyan and he glanced down at Selina to make sure she didn't try anything funny. He was surprised to see her genuinely frightened. He returned his gaze, "Monkey", He started, "You will **not** restrict my energy like a common slave! Do you understand?!" He pulled Selina closer, "I refuse to be held captive by a barrel of primates and _betrayed_ by one who would play feelings for me!"

Selina's blood ran cold as he spoke of betrayal and she knew how he felt then. She was destroying his pride, refusing to believe he could control his lust for killing. She contradicted herself and her, or what she thought to be, love for him.

That was a mistake she didn't want to make again. But how to remedy the lack of trust?

"Look, Frieza, I don't wanna hurt you anymore than what has already happened but you're giving me no choice!" Goku's energy flared as his super saiyan form seemed to sharpen and Frieza frowned.

"You hurt me and I kill the woman, easy as that."

"She said she loves you!"

"Her actions speak not!"

"We won't do it. . . " Selina moved slightly to catch Frieza's attention and he glanced down at her. Turning her head, she looked into his eyes as he narrowed his ruby ones at them, "I'm sorry, we won't take away your power." Her voice was soft, a contrast to what she would normally speak at and Goku found himself giving a sigh at how quickly he though she buckled.

"Selina, we can't keep him as he is. He could kill someone when ever he wishes and no could stop him."

"You can", Selina turned her gaze to him and glared, "You've already demonstrated that." Goku blinked at her changed demeanor and sighed.

"Yes, I can but I'd sooner kill him and make sure he won't do it again if he destroyed more lives than could be brought back."

"I won't kill, monkey", Goku pulled his gaze to Frieza and narrowed his eyes at the lizard's keen but expressionless face, "as long as I get my power and fight you again, I won't kill."

"At all?"

"Not often."

"That's not good enough!" Goku yelled, scaring Selina and making Frieza tighten his grip on her. It wasn't to hurt her this time, but to make sure Goku wouldn't kill her in his anger, "You can not kill **at all**!"

"Don't ask for a damn miracle, ape."

"Fine, but you _will_ wear **one** energy bind at ALL times to keep your power lower than Vegeta and me!" Goku's eyes now shone brightly and Selina knew that no one saw this side of Goku before, "Should it come down to it, I WILL finish you!" He glanced at Selina and clenched his fist, "With or without your permission, no matter **how** much you love him."

Frieza and Selina stood silent with the saiyan and, after a moment, Frieza nodded and Selina looked down. Goku let out a deep breath and powered down, his hair going back to its normal black and surprising Selina greatly.

"How did you-?"

"Long story short, I'm an alien and I can transform."

"Frieza can do that too but I'm not sure how 'transforming'."

"I transform", Frieza stated, releasing Selina and using his tail help her stand up, "This is my natural form." Selina looked him over and smiled.

"It's not _too_ bad." Frieza snorted indignantly and Goku walked to him.

"I need to get you to Capsule Corp, Bulma will make the energy collar and we'll heal you back to normal."

"In that order?!" Frieza questioned, worrying if he could stay alive with the energy taken from him long enough to heal. Goku shook his head thankfully.

"No, healing first then collar; it won't take but a few seconds anyway." Frieza gazed at Goku in question before Goku offered his hand and Frieza hesitantly taking it. Goku hoisted his arm over his shoulder and Selina turned to return to the air car.

"I'll meet you at Capsule Corp; Jin should know where it is!"

"It's a long ride there at a slow speed." Jin warned her.

"Go fast, I'll be fine." Selina threw over her shoulder before getting in the car. When they were all set up and ready all 4 party members embarked on the ride to the famed 'Most powerful company in the world'.

Wouldn't the others be in for a surprise?

------

Vegeta sat on the couch, a hand holding up his head as he watched what was known as a 'TV' and found himself not only bored as fuck but not wanting to get up. Before, when Bulma was around, he threatened to destroy the TV because it 'cast a spell on him' and nearly made his forget to train that day.

"Woman, bring me one of those 'sodas'!" Vegeta cried, getting up from the couch.

Bulma, in the kitchen, huffed and returned in a yell, "Get off your ass and get it yourself!"

"Tch, stupid woman; she doesn't realize that I could break her neck in a mere fraction of a second-!" Vegeta muttered to himself, stomping into the kitchen. When he got in the doorway, he was surprised to see Bulma working hard on cooking something. She was perspiring and she had a determined look in her eyes that was reminiscent to what Vegeta saw in low levels when they were given a rare chance to fight Elites.

"Woman, what the hell are you making?" Vegeta gruffly asserted, curious as to what she was seemingly cooking. Bulma turned to Vegeta and feigned surprise.

"Oh, Vegeta! Well, it's not much, just a small recipe for an American dished called 'Lasagna' and it's actually supposed to be pretty good", She looked over at the nearly done pan of soon-to-be dinner and smirked, "Although, I shouldn't be surprised; I am the most powerful and most beautiful in the world! Oh ho ho ho!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to leave, nearly gagging at her prattle before an energy made him stop and frown, "Frieza. . " He ground out the name like it was a curse.

Bulma flinched and slowly turned around, her dish cooling on the table, "Did you just say 'Frieza'?" Vegeta looked at her from around his shoulder and growled, making her swallow nervously.

"He's been here for a while, woman. Being so low in energy, no one could track him but I've sensed him losing a lot of his power lately", He turned around and walked to the table, putting his hands on it to steady himself before he broke out into a rage, "His extremely weak but I can sense that he's coming this way."

"WHAT?! No! I'm too young to die!" Bulma panicked and started to go into a 'drama fit' of running around talking of how she was too beautiful and rich to die early. Vegeta growled and slammed his fist down, making her cringe and glared at her.

"You _won't_ die, idiot! Kakarot is with him and I've no doubt that that 3rd class baka no doubt has saved his life once more!" Bulma sniffed and seemed to calm down.

"So. . I finally get to meet Frieza?"

"You didn't see him on Namek?"

"Well. . No-But I did get to imagine what he looked like!" Vegeta shook his head.

"It's worse than you can imagine."

"I have a vast imagination, Vegeta", Bulma countered with a frown and Vegeta scoffed and walked off, most likely to go outside and meet Frieza. Bulma looked to her dish and left it too cool, following Vegeta. When she got outside, she was ambushed by Gohan and Krillin and their fearful yelling.

"Bulma, you have to hurry-!'

"-Goku fighting-!"

"-Frieza and he almost-!"

"-tried to kill Gohan and he went all-!"

"-crazy when Krillin got close!"

Bulma's eyes went back and forth to them rapidly and was surprised, and annoyed, that they could shoot out all that so fast. She held her head and sighed, "It's ok! Vegeta say Goku is on his way with Frieza and we'll take care of it from there." Gohan's eyes seemed to water and Bulma felt a pang of regret at her words, "Gohan, I-!"

"I'm scared, Bulma! I can't take Frieza on again like last time!"

Bulma shook her head, "I didn't even see him, but from what I can tell he's one nasty guy."

"More than you can imagine!" Krillin stated, making Bulma twitch in anger at the repeat in insult.

"Krillin, I can imagine a lot; I'm a genius."

"Oh, well uh, ok", Krillin heard the tone and didn't want to mess with an impending Frieza _and_ a pissed Bulma. Just as he was about to describe Frieza to her a voice called from above.

"Guys, I need some help here!" Krillin and Gohan looked up and paled at the sight of their father/friend and Frieza being carried by him like he was _helping_ him.

"G-Goku, y-you know t-that's Frieza, r-right-?!" Krillin stuttered, still fearful from the last time he fought Frieza and was killed. Frieza looked at him and he paled instantly before falling over in a faint.

Goku glared at Frieza as he felt the alien become still in his arms, "You better not be thinking anything irrational, Frieza."

"That earthling. . ."

"Frieza!"

The alien lord growled low in his throat before trying to turn away from looking at Krillin, "Go. ." Goku looked down and landed, not really able to judge Frieza's actions very well since it was his first, or maybe second, time seeing Frieza act like this around his best friend.

"Krillin", Goku called out, "I need you to stay out of sight and yes, I realize it's Frieza. That's why I need your cooperation", Goku went inside and Krillin swallowed, turning to walk off; He really didn't want to chance dying again.

"Hey, watch out! We're landing right about there!" Krillin blinked, looked up and saw an air car landing nearly right on his head before he quickly got out of the way with a 'yipe!' and Jin landed the mechanical beast.

"Phew, I thought I was done for-!" Krillin laid on the grass, wiping sweat from his brow comically.

Selina looked up at him, "Hey, sorry! I'm following Goku and my friend, Jin, here had to go full speed to catch up!" She laughed at Jin's blush. Krillin blinked.

"But. . why are you here-?"

"Erm, well-"

"She's in love with Frieza."

"What-?! Huh?!" Frantically Krillin, Selina and Jin tried to locate the voice but Gohan just looked up and smiled.

"Piccolo! It's great to see you again!" The green Namekian smiled.

"You too, Gohan. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got some business with the girl and the alien freak."

Selina puffed up, "Hey, no need to be rude-! And how did you know that?!"

"I have impeccable hearing and I've every right to be rude", Piccolo stated calmly, landing in front of Selina and she just now noticed how tall he was, "After all, he did murder nearly my entire race."

_What?!_ Selina strained to repeat it in her head before she frowned sorrowfully; what Frieza said was true, then. Everything. Selina turned away, "S-Sorry, I didn't think he was, erm, telling the truth."

"Frieza told you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Hmph, he's proud of it then. All the more reason to kill him!" Alarms went off in Selina's head and she looked up at the green warrior.

"I can't allow that!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Piccolo harshly retorted, making her cringe again, "You weren't there when he killed all those people and you won't stop him from getting what he deserves!"

"Then that's not for you to decide!" Selina clenched her fists, mad and shamed at the same time that Piccolo was partly right and she _had_ no real control over Frieza's fate, "You don't decide who lives or dies either, so don't play god!"

"I am a god!"

"Piccolo, wait, aren't you talking about Kami?" Gohan asked meekly.

"Gohan, I am connected to Kami because if I die he dies too; in a way, I am a god."

Selina turned away, walking into the house where Frieza was taken and Piccolo growled, "Where do you think your going?"

"To the only person with a heart that's not tainted with misunderstanding", Piccolo snorted and followed after her inside. Gohan decided to stay outside with Krillin so he wouldn't seem lonely. He didn't want to go inside either!

Vegeta snarled at Goku as he set Frieza on the couch, minding his injuries and trying to keep him confined to one spot, "Hey, just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Goku turned to Vegeta, "I need Frieza here under both of our watches, I've decided to give Frieza another chance and give him to Selina."

"You're not _giving_ me to anyone! I choose to be around her!"

"Frieza, don't start now just when you were starting to be quiet!"

"What did you say?!"

"Kakarot, I mean why _here_?! This isn't your home, you idiot!"

"About that, we need Bulma's help. To make sure Frieza doesn't go crazy, we need to put an energy restriction collar on him."

"Only one!" Frieza quipped.

"Kakarot, you realize that this is Frieza; the one who _killed me_! I refuse to be denied my revenge!" He glared at the invalid alien and Frieza clenched his fists, steadying his energy for a quick burst. Goku sensed the increase in energy and swiftly knocked Vegeta away, glaring at him uncharacteristically.

"I don't need you to help me make the decision on whether he lives or dies; It's decided."

"Hey, don't start the party without me." Goku and Vegeta turned to Selina as she walked in.

"Who are you?" Vegeta questioned gruffly, giving her a frown that made her shudder.

"Again, she the one who's in love with Frieza."

Goku smiled, "Hey Piccolo!" Selina and Frieza glared at the green man.

"Fucking green bean-!"

"-Damn loud-mouth!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and pointed at Selina.

"I don't care how, why or even what the hell you were think when you starting falling for this bastard but I'm going to kill him and, if you wish, I'll kill you too and you can both live your afterlives in hell together!"

Selina's eyes twitched as she stared at the saiyan prince, "What?"

Frieza smirked, "Cursed monkey talks too damn much, doesn't he?"

"For once, Frieza, I'll agree with you", Piccolo stated, "Goku, continue what you were saying."

"Hold on, let me get Bulma in here."

"I'm r-right here-!" Bulma whimpered from around the corner, her eyes on Frieza fearfully. The tyrant leaned to see the scientist and, just in spite of her, grinned evilly, "Eep!" She ducked back around.

"I must say, monkey, that woman will be quite entertaining if she keeps that up." Selina glared at him as she remembered him telling her about his 'harems' and gave a sigh. She really knew how to pick 'em!

"Frieza, control yourself, Bulma, please come out. We promise Frieza won't hurt you." Goku called to her. Bulma, meekly, looked around the corner again and gradually semi-snuck into the room, keeping her eyes on Frieza. When she got to the chair farthest from her weary predator, she sat down and glanced at the occupants in the room.

When her eyes fell on Selina she smiled weakly, "H-hello, how a-are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. You are?" Bulma blinked, surprised that she had to introduce herself.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, Heiress to Capsule Corporation!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea you were so famous!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes again and Frieza raised a brow, "Famous?" Frieza questioned, "A woman? How the hell can a woman be famous?" He received glares from both women in the room and shrugged, not in the least scared of the females.

"That's beside the point, Frieza", Goku spoke plainly, his eyes serious. Bulma looked at him with deep concern and he turned to her, "Bulma, we need you to create an energy restriction collar."

"A what?"

Goku was struck with a dumb expression, "Do you think you can make one?"

"I have no idea."

All at once, excluding Frieza, who was relieved, face vaulted. Bulma nervously sweated in embarrassment and Frieza smirked, "Well, assuming that the invention you need is far beyond what you humans, and monkeys, could comprehend, it's not really surprising." He crossed his arms through the pain while on the couch, "A woman couldn't make such a thing anyway."

Fear transmuted to anger and she jumped from the chair, surprising everyone in the room(with the exception of Selina who was also pissed). She got into the Ex-rulers face and didn't even have to scream which unnerved Vegeta, "Listen here, and listen well."

Frieza didn't speak, didn't change his expression, but did have a bead of sweat run down his cheek be it from strain of pain or nervousness from the woman before him.

"I can make _anything_ from _whatever _you have! Nothing is too small or too large for Bulma Briefs and I'll be damned if I'm going to let a killer tell me otherwise", She hissed the last sentence and it blew mint-scented breath in his face.

"I rule galaxies, planets that have far more technology than you could ever imagine and you tell me I'm wrong?" Frieza calmly shot back, only a slight hint of venom in his voice.

"You're not wrong about the universe being more intelligent than I am, but I can _guarantee_ you than you won't understand **shit** if I explained how any of my inventions worked in detail."

Frieza's calm demeanor shattered and he snarled at the scientist in rage. Planning to snap her neck, Frieza was interrupted by Goku's saving grace and Bulma was pushed gently toward the wall and Goku had his shoulder tightly.

"I'll break your shoulder if you even _attempt_ to go after her", Goku spoke quietly but caught Frieza's attention with his eyes.

They were narrowed so much it reminded him of that warrior that faced him right before he blew Planet Vegeta up. He lifted his other hand and made Goku release him, "Fine, monkey. . "

"Goku, you needed senzu for Frieza's injuries?" Piccolo entered the fray once more, but to calm down the fighting and focus on what ever Goku had in mind.

Goku turned and smiled at his, once enemy, namekian friend, "Thank you Piccolo, much appreciated."

Piccolo nodded and gave Goku the bean he asked. Frieza looked up from the couch and looked at the strange food with furrowed brows, "What is that?"

"Medicine, now eat it." Goku put the bean in the tyrants hand and, with much hesitation and distrust, Frieza glared at the saiyan.

"You expect me to eat a bean and be healed? It's ridiculous and impossible!"

"If you eat it, you'll find out if I'm lying", Frieza kept his gaze trained on the saiyan before taking one glance at the bean and popping it into his mouth. He chewed carefully before swallowing. Nothing happened for an entire minute, making everyone believe that it didn't work. Then, as sudden as a snake strike, Frieza's gasped, his muscles bursting to his 100% form for a mere moment before he returned to his relaxed state and breathed heavily.

Goku stared at Frieza for a moment before asking, "Are you alright, Frieza?"

"Alright? I feel. . I feel superior once more!" He chuckled darkly, his eyes glaring the saiyan before he stood up with renewed pride and arrogance, "This power will rule the universe once more. . " He stated, leaving off his words to add tension.

"Wait, so that senzu can heal people?" Selina asked, curious and hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah, it can but it will also bring back energy as well. It won't regenerate lost limbs, though."

"Ok, I think I get it, but. . What's wrong with Frieza?" Her voice turned from interested to concerned when Frieza started to sneak away, cautious and seemingly paranoid. "Shh! Father will hear you!" Frieza hissed, a fearful look in his eyes as he looked around frantically.

Selina stared at him in confusion, a perfect 'wtf?!' moment before Goku stepped forward.

"Frieza, what's the matter with you? You're acting strange." Frieza flinched as the saiyan came closer.

"Away! Stay away!" For once, Selina saw fear in Frieza's eyes like she had never seen before and it made many of the fighters in the room worried, "I-I know what you'll do-! I-I-I won't go back!"

"What-? No, Frieza listen to me!"

"ENOUGH! I won't listen; no, not to your lies!" He backed away, attempting a quick escape but, with a strange swagger, he fell over the couch and landed on the floor with a groan.

Vegeta made the first assumption, having shaken himself out of his stupor, "H-He's drunk. ."

Goku turned to him, "Really? I-I didn't know Frieza could get drunk!"

"Kakarot, I have so much to enlighten you on."

Selina looked over the couch from where she stood, seeing Frieza look around him glaring at whatever seemed to have angered him, "F-Frieza?"

Immediately, he turned to her with a ball of energy in hand and growled, "Wha-What?! What do you want from me?!" Selina held up her hands in surrender.

"No, nothing! Calm down, it's just Selina." She slowly walked around the couch and over to him, keeping her eye glancing toward the ball of energy. Goku and the others watched with bated breath and she wondered if they would help her if he attacked at full strength.

"Selina? Yes, I remember." He muttered, almost trying to gain back his sanity and be sober again. He held his hand over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "My lover. ."

_. . . Huh? Lover?! _Selina thought with a tinge in her cheeks. He uncovered his eyes and looked at her with an expression she could place instantly and got back up, "I think I need a soda!" She attempted to change his mind off of it's course and turned to walk away.

"Heh he", His chuckle was her only warning before she was tripped by a tail and dragged into the arms of her tyrant. There, he did not _hesitate_ to lean down and steal a deep kiss from her in the surprise of the situation. The others seemed to lean over the couch to investigate this crime of privacy and Selina could all feel their eyes.

Frieza wasn't in his right mind! He wouldn't let go, he couldn't be a little more gentle (he was practically devouring her face, in terms of speaking), and his tail touched places she really _didn't_ allow people (or aliens) to touch. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Goku, yelling at him in her silence a loud 'HELP ME, DAMN IT!' and he graciously supplied the help by grabbing Frieza under the shoulders and holding him in a grapple with a his superior strength.

He, nor did Selina, expect such a sober reaction of hatred; what Frieza was mad about nearly made Goku shit his pants, "Release me! NOW!" He snarled animalistically, fighting against the body lock, "I want what's **mine**! Let me GO!"

"Frieza, you've to control yourself! Selina couldn't breathe!" Goku was right, she wasn't able to in the embrace Frieza gave her and she held her throat tentatively.

"Goku, get him to Kami's Look out! Bulma, get to work on that collar!" Piccolo handed out orders where they were seen best before going to help Goku. Selina stood, confounded but desperate.

"Let me come along! It'll calm him down, please!" Piccolo growled at the young college student but she didn't buckle, "He'll be trouble since he's back to full health _and_ frenzied."

"Piccolo", Goku called, trying to keep a hold of Frieza, "I'll let her come along but-" Goku went Super Saiyan and tightened his grip on the writhing death lord and raised his voice, "You are carrying her and _following_ me!"

Frieza stilled in Goku's grasp before slowly turning, "Alright. . " His words were a little slurred but Goku nodded, putting a little bit of faith that Frieza wouldn't drop her or take off somewhere with her as a hostage.

Selina swallowed nervously before walking a bit closer to Frieza, kind of edging her way to him slowly. Frieza noticed her inching towards him and grasp her wrist, pulling her to his body but doing nothing more.

It was as if he was possessive of her naturally and, being drunk, he could express that emotion clearer than before. She blushed at the thought that he was possessive of her for a while and wondered when it began.

"Alright, follow me", Goku said, still in Super Saiyan and walked out of the building before flying off to the Lookout. Selina was about to follow, getting out of Frieza's embrace, before he grabbed her again but this time lifted her into his arms bridal style. Upon doing so, he turned to glare at the others in the room, Vegeta understanding the body language as 'Mine, don't come any closer to her.', before disappearing with Selina in hand (or arms to be technical).

Frieza, upon learning to sense, followed the saiyan easily and caught up, only swerving a little in the air, "I'm here, Goku." He spoke in a semi-friendly tone. Goku turned to look at him surprised before shaking his head and increasing his speed. Selina could only turn her head to Frieza's chest to protect her face from the biting air and make sure she wasn't going to fall.

Being held by a drunk alien in the air thousands of feet off the ground wasn't exactly reassuring by any means. Her heart was beating at least 7 pumps per second and she was afraid it might pop.

When Goku saw Karin's Tower he had a thought and stopped, making the alien stop just a few feet from him with his drunken brakes, "Let's go in here!" Goku declared jovially before landing on the platform, Frieza following suit.

"Meow!" Goku blinked when he saw Karin and Marron together, the latter scratching the poor master's chin and, susceptible to the torture, Karin could only purr and blush at the touch. When he saw Goku, panic struck him, "O-Oh Goku! Off, off!" He got up, away from Marron and coughed to regain his composure, "What brings you here, Goku and what is _he_ doing here?!"

"Master Karin, it's a long story but we need your help. I think Frieza's drunk off of a senzu bean."

Karin stood, unmoving and still, "Drunk. .by senzu?"

"Um. . Yeah."

"Now Goku, I care for you dearly, ever since you were a young boy, but that's just ridiculous."

"Well, look at him!"

Karin turned to Frieza and saw his arms around Selina, a sly smile on his face as she tried to move out of his grip with tinged cheeks. He raised a brow and turned to Goku, "I get your point, but is he really drunk? I mean, that could just be insanity."

"From a **senzu**?!"

". . .Damn it, Goku, this doesn't happen often! Senzu beans increase clotting and healing speeds, they don't get aliens drunk!"

"Oh my-! A talking feline?!" Frieza noted with surprise and Goku and Karin looked at him in confusion.

"Goku, I can only assume that this will wear off by tomorrow, I've never dealt with aliens, aside from you", Karin gave in with a sigh.

"That's fine, let's go, Goku", Selina pulled out of Frieza's weak grip and noted that he wasn't so unbelievable anymore. He shot a familiar grin her way and she turned to Karin, "Thank you, I'll take care of him."

"Huh? What?! Goku, you don't mean to tell me she's going to take on Frieza by herself?!" The cat growled, "She's only a human!"

"Don't worry!" Goku reassured the cat with a smile, "We have an energy restriction collar in the making and we're going to make sure he won't do anything."

"And where do you live, girl?"

"Erm, Oklahoma."

"America won't take easily to an alien like Frieza, he's only safe, in a matter of speaking, in Japan."

Selina frowned, "Well, I can't really move here overnight."

"Are you willing to move though?" Goku interrupted, making Karin look at him with curiosity.

"Erm, well, yeah. Even my friends if I give them a good reason. Damien's parents don't like that he's gay so he does what he wants and Jo is kind of in a coma."

Goku frowned, getting a bad feeling and he asked, "Frieza caused it, didn't he?"

Frieza's eyes widened, the memory of what Selina told him back in the apartment coming back to him in a flash and he frowned. He had hurt her that bad? Goku glanced at Frieza and raised a brow, seeing the rare expression of sadness in the tyrant's eyes. The senzu had really effected him that badly?

"Frieza, I'm, uhm, sorry?", Goku sweat dropped, feeling weird for having just apologized to his once-hated enemy. He turned to Selina, "We need you to move to Japan, in Capsule Corp perhaps, if I get Bulma's permission. I'll get help for your friend, promise."

Selina frowned in confusion, "Goku, the best doctors of the world couldn't bring someone back from a coma scientifically."

Goku grinned in his signature 'Son Grin', "Don't worry about it, I got it covered!" He turned to Karin, "Can I have a senzu?" Karin looked at him and dug in a bag before pulling out one bean and tossing it to him. Goku caught it effortlessly and put it in his gi.

"Goku, what are you-?"

"Hey, shouldn't we be going to get your stuff?" Goku expertly changed the subject, making Selina frown at him. With a sigh, she nodded. Frieza put a hand to his head and groaned.

"Damn it, what the hell-?"

"Frieza?" Selina looked up at him slightly and was soon caught in an embrace that made her wonder, "Again?! Frieza you need to stop this, it's kind of getting annoying!" And it was, to the point of wanting to hit him.

"S-Selina. . -!" He seemed to force the name out and, like a normal teenager, Selina blanched at the amount of desire and lust that was in his voice.

She quickly turned to Goku, "We need to get that collar NOW, Goku!"

"Huh? Why, it's probably not done yet", His empty look made her realize he had no idea what was going on. Frieza's grip on her tightened and she swallowed, her face burning painfully.

"My apartment! There, go now! Take me there!" She had to bark out her words quickly and clearly. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to speak from all the hormones rushing through her body at Frieza's actions.

"Ok, grab on!" Selina tried to budge, beckoning Frieza with her but he did not move.

"Crap, Goku! He won't move!"

"Why?!" Her panic-struck voice made him panic in confusion.

"Something is wrong with Frieza!" That was a lie; Frieza wasn't acting completely wrong but there _was_ something, "I think it's the bean!"

"We'll go back to Bulma's first and restrain him as much as possible!" He darted over to Selina but was punched back by a quick fist in such a ferocious manner it didn't seem real.

"**Stay away from her**", Frieza's rough voice, much rougher than usual, hissed through a seemingly calm expression. Goku stared at him in confusion and he spoke again but uttered a single word, "**Mine. . **"

"Frieza, I'm not going to hurt her!" Selina tried struggling once more.

"Hey, let me go! You need to _calm down_!" Frieza didn't move, nor did he seem effected by her words. Was he turning back to normal or worse than he already was? She was powerless to stop him or make him let her go.

Goku got up and Frieza's grip on her lessened and she was let go suddenly, "**I will keep what is mine and you will not touch her. .**" Goku stood his ground and thought of something.

"Fine, I won't touch her."

Selina didn't move from behind Frieza but asked, "Goku, don't you need to transport both me and Frieza?"

"Yes, but as long as I hold Frieza and he holds you, I can transport you both."

"**Do it, monkey. Hurry it up. .**" Goku glared at Frieza and the alien simply glared back. Goku, silently, walked to Frieza still in Super Saiyan and took a hold of his shoulder. Frieza looked at Selina and nodded his head for her to come around. She did and took a hold of his outstretched hand.

As predicted, he pulled her to him roughly and held her like a rare possession before Goku teleported them back to Capsule Corp.

------

It took less than a second to be at the famed home of Bulma Briefs and upon arrival, Goku walked forward with Frieza following behind, Selina in his arms bridal style once more.

"Bulma, is that collar ready yet?" Goku called, Frieza keeping his gaze on him at all times. Selina noticed Frieza's eyes the entire time and had a feeling that he'd attack Goku. But if he attacked him, wouldn't that mean that he'd be putting himself in danger?

"Yeah, come on into my lab."

"Bulma, we don't have time for that! Just come in here and give it to me!" Goku urged with concern in his voice. Bulma ran in, her hair frizzed and her mouth in a frown; she also had a broom in hand like she would attack something (or someone).

"Frieza, what did you do?!" Bulma yelled, instantly assuming Frieza (The only evil guy in the room at the time) had done something to entice Goku's worry. The changeling glared at her and began to lift his finger. Goku, familiar of this action, quickly turned serious and appeared in front of the tyrant.

Selina was too frightened with all the fast-moving and unexpected actions that all she could do was stay in the arms that seemed to want to protect her. Was that the problem? His unsatisfied need to protect her? Selina grimaced at what she was going to do, but Frieza's actions were too odd to think anything else would work. _I-It calmed him down before so this might work!_

Just as Frieza was about to blast Goku and entice a fight, Selina reached out and took a hold of his hand, her slim arm beside his larger one. Instantly, his expression and action was still and Goku kept his senses open to any of Frieza's sudden attacks, if there would be one.

". . .Selina?" Frieza whispered, his arm slowly lowering. He didn't move otherwise and Goku decided to relax his position, thinking the tyrant was back to normal.

Wrong move.

Frieza disappeared, Selina free to move for the second and appeared behind the saiyan to deliver a knock-out hit with his full strength and speed in the back of Goku's neck. No matter how strong he was, the hit gave Frieza it's desired effect and Goku fell to the ground.

Bulma, stunned as she was, dropped the collar and backed away slowly. Frieza walked towards her and Bulma, believing this was her end, trembled violently and fell down to the ground on her butt. Frieza stood over her, a look of natural hatred in his eyes before he leant down and took the collar from in front of her. He stood back up and held the collar for her to see, "Insurance. ." Before he disappeared again and reappeared behind Selina.

She hadn't the time to move before she was held in one arm and saw Goku flung over Frieza's shoulder in the other. Frieza looked at Bulma on the floor and a grin that made Selina shudder once more appeared.

This held no lust that was directed at her, though, but at the thought of killing each and every human, saiyan or otherwise on the planet.

"I am leaving with your precious 'Goku' and I am never coming back. You will never challenge me and I will rule supreme once more. Tell this to Vegeta and his lot; he can try to finish me once more; I'll enjoy killing him again." He left off his sentence and walked off, towards where Bulma held the ship that Goku took (or rather, a replica that Vegeta was planning on using that her father made while she was on Namek) and entered inside.

He flung Goku to the floor and connected the collar to the saiyan's neck, knowing he was unable to get it off. He glanced at Selina and saw that she was afraid, so much so that she backed away when he went near her. His expression changed from blank to slightly indignant, "Now you fear me? Shit, I guess I should have done this long ago."

Selina swallowed the lump in her throat, confused at what he was saying. He had changed so much that she hardly recognized him anymore! She took a hesitant step back once more, "Why are you doing this? I thought you had gotten over being evil?!"

Frieza roared with laughter, and Selina grew sick at the fact that she loved that laugh for some strange reason even if it chilled her to the bone. Frieza walked over to her and she backed away to the wall of the ship until he stood in front of her with that strange glint in his eyes.

"Gotten over evil. . I love how you put that", Frieza whispered to her, leaning down to brush his lips against hers, "I'll never 'change' and I'm doing this because I can and, guess what-?" He leaned down and kissed her neck, slowly coming up to breathe in her ear, "_-I **want** to do this_."

With just as much unexpectedness, he pulled away and stalked to the controls. He pressed buttons like he knew what they were and, soon, the ship was taking off. He turned to Selina and held out his arms like he was presenting something before pulling them in for a bow.

She stared at him in horror and fear; he had just done the impossible! He escaped the threat of his existence, the Z-fighters, he had left Earth for where ever he intended to go, captured the most powerful being in the universe that held any power over him and, even worse-

. . He got away with it. .

"Selina, my dear, welcome to the beginning our your new life. . With your Lord and Master Frieza."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'd still like anyone to review me and tell me how I did for my first completed and published test fic! ^^ I may have some bonus stuff in the future and in my other stories like -

~Interviews  
~Sneak peaks in chapters of any other stories

-Many of these thing will be on my soon-to-be website so keep up with my homepage! ^^ (I'll update it soon, the site that was there before was an Msn Groups place and it's gone now xD) Anyway -

Thank you AznPuffyHair, where ever you are!  
Thank you watergoddesskasey!  
Thank you Angel Saiyan!  
Thank you Wolfy1313!  
Thank you iceis!  
Thank you chris!  
And thank you Luke! ^^

I love you all and have a nice night! =D


End file.
